Not a Cinderella Story
by Viselle
Summary: Di depanmu aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang pangeran. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang mencintaimu apa adanya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

.*.

 **Not a Cinderella Story**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Ketika sang pangeran baru saja pergi dari kehidupanku, aku tak berharap pangeran lain akan segera masuk untuk menggantikannya._

.*.

 _Akhirnya, Cinderella dan pangeran hidup bahagia untuk selamanya._

Rukia menutup salah satu buku cerita Cinderella yang ia temukan di dalam sebuah kamar. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia masuk ke kamar tersebut, berniat membersihkannya. Namun, pemandangan rak setinggi dua meter yang dipenuhi buku-buku menarik minatnya, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu untuk sejenak terlupa akan kewajiban.

Sebagian besar rak itu diisi buku nonfiksi bisnis, kamus istilah bisnis, dan buku resep masakan. Hanya di bagian rak terbawah yang diisi dengan buku bacaan ringan, beberapa di antaranya adalah novel romantis sedang sisanya dijejali dengan buku-buku dongeng. Putri Salju, Rapunzel, Putri Duyung, Putri Tidur, dan berbagai cerita bertema putri lainnya berjajar rapi, dan di antara semua itu tangan Rukia malah memilih mengambil buku tentang sang Upik Abu.

Rukia menarik napas panjang sambil membawa buku yang tadi di bacanya ke dalam dekapan. Kisah Cinderella selalu menjadi favoritnya. Dulu, ketika di panti asuhan ia selalu membaca buku dongeng Cinderella di pojok ruangan, sementara teman-temannya bermain dengan riang entah di dalam ruang bermain maupun halaman.

Entah mengapa kisah Upik Abu selalu mampu menggetarkan hatinya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan tokoh fiksi itu. Ia tak memiliki seorang ayah saudagar kaya yang meninggal ketika usianya masih belia, ibu tiri tamak yang hanya menginginkan harta dan selalu menyuruhnya bekerja, atau dua saudara tiri yang membuat kehidupannya semakin sulit. Rukia tak memiliki semua itu, bahkan bisa dikatakan ia tak memiliki keluarga. Satu-satunya yang ia anggap sebagai keluarganya adalah Manna-san, seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengepalai panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal hingga berusia 18 tahun. Mungkin ketiadaan keluarga membuatnya berharap bisa menjadi seorang Upik Abu. Bukan tentang penderitaannya, tetapi mengenai kehidupan bahagia selamanya yang didapat Cinderella di akhir cerita.

 _Cerita seperti itu hanya ada di negeri dongeng._ Berkali-kali Rukia mengingatkan diri sendiri, namun hatinya dengan bebal terus berharap bisa menemukan pangeran tampan dan menemukan akhir bahagia. Meski pangerannya nanti bukan benar-benar pangeran, dan tempat tinggalnya bukanlah istana, melainkan sebuah rumah mungil dengan taman kecil di halaman sampingnya, Rukia tetap akan bahagia.

Rukia memandangi sampul buku cerita anak itu sekali lagi seakan tak rela melepasnya. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya buku itu ia kembalikan ke rak dan melanjutkan pekerjaan. Ia harus membersihkan kamar itu sebelum siang, jika ingin mendapatkan tambahan libur setengah hari sehingga ia bisa pergi berkunjung ke panti dan menemui Manna-san, juga anak-anak di sana. Dan jika beruntung ia bisa bertemu orang itu.

Bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga atau lebih tepatnya staf kebersihan di sebuah rumah besar memang bukan perkara mudah. Setiap hari selalu ada bagian yang harus dibersihkan, entah itu di lantai satu, dua, atau tiga. Belum lagi sprei dan tirai yang harus diganti secara rutin, seminggu dan sebulan sekali. Lalu juga ada kaca-kaca jendela yang besar dan tinggi yang harus selalu bersih. Semua itu menjadi pekerjaan rutin Rukia dan tiga orang staf lainnya. Mereka berempat akan mendapat jatah libur secara bergiliran, dan besok adalah hari libur Rukia. Tapi dengan sedikit keberuntungan─jika mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan cepat─ia akan mendapat libur ekstra setengah hari.

Dengan bersenandung kecil, Rukia menutup tempat tidur _king size_ di kamar utama dengan _bed cover_ , lalu menyusun bantal-bantal di kepala tempat tidur. Setelah merasa puas dengan pekerjaannya, ia beranjak keluar sambil membawa kereta dorong yang berisi alat-alat kebersihan.

"Rukia-chan, kau sudah selesai?" Momo, rekan kerja Rukia, yang baru keluar dari kamar di sebelah Rukia menyapa.

"Ya, bagaimana denganmu?" Rukia balas bertanya.

"Masih ada satu kamar lagi yang harus kubersihkan," jawab Momo.

"Mau kubantu?" Rukia menawarkan. Namun, gadis bercepol itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah. Kau mau berkunjung ke panti, kan?" ujar gadis itu. "Pergilah. Aku bisa menganganinya, hanya satu kamar lagi kok."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Momo-chan."

Sementara Momo berbelok masuk ke kamar tidur, Rukia mendorong keretanya ke ruang penyimpanan. Setiap lantai di bagunan bertingkat tiga tempat Rukia bekerja memiliki ruang penyimpanan, untuk memudahkan staf kebersihan sepertinya menyimpan peralatan. Rukia sangat bersyukur dengan kemudahan itu, karena jika harus mengangkut peralatannya dari lantai ke lantai akan sangat melelahkan dan memperlambat pekerjaan.

Setelah menyimpan peralatan di ruang penyimpanan, Rukia melangkah menuju tangga, kakinya dengan lincah menuruni tiap anak tangga hingga mencapai lantai dasar, kemudian ia berbelok ke sayap kiri bangunan, di mana kamarnya serta kamar staf rumah tangga lain berada. Dengan cepat ia berganti pakaian, memakai mantel dan syal guna melindungi diri dari angin musim gugur yang menggigit.

Setengah jam kemudian, Rukia turun dari bus dan melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang ia tuju, sebuah panti asuhan di Karakura. Sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri membeli buah-buahan beserta berbagai bahan makanan, karena hari ini ia berencana memasak untuk seluruh penghuni panti.

Udara sudah terasa dingin, padahal musim gugur baru mencapai pertengahannya, dan akan semakin dingin ketika memasuki musim dingin nanti. Musim dingin selalu menjadi yang terburuk dari tiga musim lainnya bagi Rukia. Ia ingat ketika dirinya meringkuk di balik selimut tipis yang tak mampu menghalau dingin di malam hari sambil menggigil, dan menanti pagi tiba agar bisa menikmati semangkuk sup hangat. Hari-hari itu memang sudah berlalu, namun kenangannya masih terukir dengan jelas dalam ingatan. Rukia pikir ia akan menghabiskan gajinya bulan ini untuk membelikan selimut bagi anak-anak di panti. Setidaknya, dengan hasil kerja yang ia dapat setiap bulan yang jumlahnya tidak terlalu besar, ia bisa meringankan sedikit penderitaan anak-anak yang tak lagi memiliki orangtua itu.

Di kejauhan Rukia sudah melihat pagar bangunan yang ditujunya. Ia mempercepat langkah, ingin segera melepas rindu dengan ibu angkatnya. Langkahnya melambat ketika ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pagar. Ia mengenali orang itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan jika pria itu selalu berada di hatinya.

"Ah, Kuchiki!" Wajah pria itu berubah cerah ketika melihatnya. Tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangannya. "Kau mau berkunjung juga? Kebetulan sekali."

Kebetulan? Tidak. Bagi Rukia ini adalah takdir. Sebuah nasib baik ketika ia kembali dipertemukan dengan pangerannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Ishida-san," Rukia menyapa dengan sopan, menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada sang pria pujaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pria berkacamata itu bertanya sambil mengambil kantong plastik yang Rukia bawa. "Biar aku saja." Dengan cepat semua beban berpindah ke tangan kurus pria itu yang ternyata menyimpan kekuatan di baliknya.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sebaik biasanya," sahut Ishida. "Apa kau berencana untuk memasak untuk anak-anak?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Seperti biasanya." Ia meniru jawaban Ishida tadi.

"Kuharap kau bisa melebihkan satu porsi, karena aku juga ingin ikut makan," kata Ishida sembari mendorong pagar kayu hingga terbuka.

"Tentu saja, aku akan sangat senang menyiapkannya untukmu." Wajah Rukia memerah seketika saat menyadari bahwa dirinya menjawab dengan terlalu bersemangat. "Ma-maksudku─"

"Aku jadi tidak sabar, sudah lama sejak terakhir aku makan masakanmu, Kuchiki," potong Ishida. "Ayo cepat masuk!" Dengan tangan yang bebas Ishida meraih tangan Rukia, lalu menariknya melewati pagar.

Rukia mengikuti setiap langkah pria itu dengan wajah semerah tomat dan senyum yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

.*.

Rukia memasak dengan cepat, tak sampai satu jam ia sudah selesai membuat kari, dan kini bersiap menuangkan masakan itu di atas nasi-nasi hangat yang sudah dimasukkan ke piring oleh tiga anak perempuan yang membantunya memasak hari ini. Seperti anak-anak yang tidak sabar untuk makan, Rukia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bukan bagian makannya, melainkan penantian penuh antisipasi bagaimana reaksi Ishida Uryuu setelah memakan masakannya.

Sebenarnya, Ishida sudah sering memakan masakan Rukia. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini terasa spesial. Mungkin karena tadi pagi Rukia baru membaca dongeng Cinderella dan siangnya ia langsung bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Ishida adalah pangeran impian Rukia sejak dua tahun lalu.

Itu adalah pertemuan yang tak disengaja. Namun, bukan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ishida Uryuu. Dokter muda itu adalah donatur tetap untuk panti asuhan tempat Rukia tinggal, sehingga mereka seringkali bertemu. Tapi itu hanyalah pertemuan biasa, tak pernah terasa istimewa. Hari itu adalah hari pertama ia bekerja. Setelah menamatkan pendidikan di SMA, Rukia memang langsung memilih bekerja, dan mengambil pekerjaan pertama yang ditawarkan padanya sebagai staf kebersihan. Ia begitu gugup sehingga pikirannya sedikit teralihkan ketika menyeberang jalan. Rukia tak menyadari jika lampu sudah kembali hijau, dan kendaraan sudah mulai kembali melaju, sementara dirinya masih berada sekitar dua meter dari bahu jalan. Ia baru menyadari hal itu, ketika suara klakson memasuki telinganya. Rukia menoleh, sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya. Panik. Rukia tak bisa melakukan apa pun, ia hanya berdiam ketika mobil itu hampir menyambar tubuhnya. Sedetik sebelum tubuhnya berbenturan dengan bagian depan sedan hitam itu, Rukia merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan kuat. Kehilangan keseimbangan, ia jatuh ke depan. Tapi bukannya menghantam jalan dan berakhir dengan mencium aspal, ia malah membentur tubuh seseorang sehingga tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

Rukia masih mengingat betul hari itu. Ketika Ishida Uryuu menyelamatkannya dari kecelakan. Ketika jantungnya melewatkan satu degupan. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kekaguman pada lawan jenis. Jatuh cinta. Begitulah tepatnya yang Rukia rasakan. Hari itu ia menemukan pangerannya.

.*.

Piring-piring sudah dibersihkan, di tata rapi di tempatnya semula. Beberapa anak keluar bermain, beberapa lagi masuk ruang belajar atau ke kamar untuk tidur siang. Sementara Manna-san menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor kepala panti dan pengurus panti lain kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka, Rukia tertinggal bersama Ishida. Mereka duduk di halaman samping sambil memerhatikan anak-anak yang tengah bermain.

"Datang ke sini selalu membuatku tenang," ujar Ishida.

"Di tempat seberisik ini?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Ya. Bagiku, keramaian lebih menyenangkan daripada keheningan. Setidaknya, aku tidak merasa kesepian," jawab Ishida.

Rukia sering mendengar kata-kata serupa dari Ishida, namun ia tak penah bertanya atau menggali lebih dalam tentang hal itu. Ia tak merasa memiliki hak untuk menanyakannya. Tapi hari ini, ia ingin bertanya. Ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pangerannya.

"Itu sebabnya kau selalu datang?"

"Ya, alasan awalku memang itu. Lalu, kemudian aku memiliki alasan lain untuk datang," jawab Ishida. Kepala pria itu tertoleh pada Rukia, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Rukia. Seketika jantung Rukia memacu. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia berharap alasan lain itu adalah dirinya, dan melihat cara Ishida menatapnya, Rukia semakin berharap. "Kau tahu, aku menemukan banyak hal di sini. Keluarga, kasih sayang, dan cinta."

Cinta. Semoga dirinya adalah cinta yang Ishida maksud. "Ya, tempat ini memang memberikan banyak hal. Apalagi untuk orang sepertiku yang menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya di sini. Tempat ini adalah satu-satunya rumah yang kutahu."

"Ya. Tapi pada akhirnya kau akan menemukan rumah yang baru. Sebuah rumah mungil dengan taman kecil di halaman sampingnya. Benar, kan?"

Hati Rukia bersorak girang karena Ishida mengingat impian kecilnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatnya," ucapnya. _Dan aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi jika kau mau mewujudkannya._ Namun, kata-kata itu hanya tersimpan dalam hati.

"Suatu hari kau akan menemukan pria yang bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu."

 _Deg!_

Kata-kata itu adalah isyarat. Sebuah tanda agar Rukia mematikan perasaannya. Mengubur cinta yang selama dua tahun terakhir mengisi hatinya. Jadi, ia bukanlah alasan lain Ishida datang ke panti. Ia tak pernah menjadi seorang yang penting bagi pria itu. Jika tidak, kata-kata pria itu pastilah seperti ini: "Suatu hari kau akan bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu, bersamaku."

.*.

Patah hati bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang menyenangkan. Sudah tentu. Bukankah kata "patah" sendiri sudah menyiratkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Rukia tidak menyukai keadaan ini. Di mana ia tak bisa merasakan sedikit pun kebahagiaan. Tentu saja, ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk tertawa, namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyunggingkan senyum pura-pura. Di depan semua orang ia menampakkan diri sebagai seorang yang bahagia, tapi ketika sendirian dalam kamarnya topeng itu terlepas seketika. Bahkan tak sekali dua ia jatuh tertidur setelah lelah menangis.

Sebulan. Butuh waktu selama tiga puluh hari agar keadaan membaik, dengan luka yang tak menutup sempurna. Namun, paling tidak ia sudah berhasil memberi senyum tulus kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan yang terpenting tak ada lagi air mata tersia-sia untuk menangisi kasih tak sampainya. Ia kembali menjadi Rukia yang tegar. Gadis yang menghabiskan enam hari dalam seminggu menjadi tukang bersih-bersih. Yang mengumpulkan setiap sen uangnya untuk membeli rumah impiannya. Ya, Rukia masih menggenggam impiannya. Ia masih mengingini sebuah rumah mungil dengan taman kecil di halaman sampingnya, di mana ia akan menanam mawar dan _hydrangea_. Hanya bagian mengenai pangerannya yang sedikit diralat. Sekarang pangeran yang diharapkannya bukan lagi Ishida Uryuu, melainkan ... ah, ia tak tahu pangeran seperti apa yang diinginkannya sekarang. Namun, ia yakin suatu hari Mr. Right itu akan muncul dan menjelma menjadi pangerannya.

" _Nee-chan!_ " Seorang gadis berseragam SMA berlari ke arah Rukia dan langsung mendekapnya.

"Nona Yuzu, jangan memelukku seperti itu. Pakaianku kotor, aku baru selesai bersih-bersih," kata Rukia. Ia memang baru saja selesai membersihkan ruang makan, dan tadinya hendak beranjak ke ruangan lain yang belum dibersihkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nee-chan._ Aku juga baru naik bus tadi," sahut gadis berambut cokelat muda itu seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Nona naik bus? Kenapa? Memangnya Izuru-san tidak menjemput Nona?" Rukia memberondong putri majikannya itu dengan pertanyaan, sebab tak biasanya nona muda itu pulang sekolah dengan naik bus. Biasanya Yuzu dan saudara kembarnya, Karin, dijemput oleh sopir keluarga Kurosaki.

"Izuru-san tidak menjemput karena aku dan Karin yang memintanya. Hari ini aku mau naik bus," jelas Yuzu.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Begitulah putri majikannya itu, begitu jauh dari sikap nona besar yang manja dan sombong. Kurosaki Yuzu begitu manis, baik hati, dan ramah. Gadis itu tak pernah membedakan orang berdasarkan status sosial. Itulah sebabnya Yuzu mau berteman dengannya, bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan " _Nee-chan"_ karena sudah menganggap Rukia seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nona Karin?"

"Aku di sini, _Nee-chan_. Seperti biasa mengekor di belakang Yuzu." Gadis berambut hitam bergabung dengan mereka. Itu adalah saudara kembar tak identik Yuzu, Kurosaki Karin. Jika Yuzu terlihat manis dan feminim, Karin sebaliknya. Gadis itu tomboi dan cuek. Karin memang selalu mengekor Yuzu, ke mana Yuzu pergi Karin selalu ikut. Bukan karena Karin tak bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang ingin dilakukan, tapi itu dilakukan untuk menjaga Yuzu. Sejak kecil, Karin memang selalu memosisikan diri sebagai penjaga Yuzu.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya naik bus?" tanya Rukia sembari menuangkan air putih ke dua gelas tinggi, lalu menyerahkan masing-masing satu pada Yuzu dan Karin.

"Asyik sekali! Lain kali aku mau naik lagi!" jawab Yuzu bersemangat setelah menandaskan isi gelasnya.

"Tidak lebih asyik daripada bermain bola, tapi cukup seru." Jawaban versi Karin membuat Rukia tersenyum. Kedua gadis ini, meski dilahirkan di waktu yang hampir bersamaan tapi mereka memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda.

"Apa nyonya tahu kalian naik bus?"

Kedua gadis itu saling pandang lalu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kalau _kaa-san_ tahu pasti tidak akan diizinkan."

" _Kaa-san_ kan gitu, suka panikan."

Yuzu dan Karin menjawab bersahutan. Yang satu menimpali jawaban yang lain. Saling mendukung.

"Sekarang pasti _kaa-san_ sudah tahu dan kita akan kena omel," ujar Karin.

"Tapi anehnya, _kaa-san_ belum muncul juga," sahut Yuzu. Kemudian gadis itu menoleh pada Rukia. "Apa _kaa-san_ sedang pergi, _Nee-chan?_ "

"Ya, kudengar nyonya dan tuan besar sedang pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput tuan muda."

"EKH?!" Kedua gadis itu memekik bersamaan. " _ONI-CHAN_ PULANG!" Keduanya histeris lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

Rukia menduga keduanya pergi mencari Izuru untuk meminta sopir itu mengantar mereka ke bandara.

"IZURU-SAAAAAN!"

Teriakan itu berasal dari ruang depan. Pasti Izuru tengah tergesa-gesa mendatangi kedua nona muda itu, lalu si kembar akan menyeretnya ke mobil.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Rukia tersenyum. Bekerja di rumah keluarga Kurosaki memang tak pernah membosankan. Selalu ada hal yang menarik terjadi di rumah besar, yang menurut Rukia menyerupai istana itu. Jika bukan si kembar, maka sang tuan besar yang akan berulah. Kurosaki Isshin memang orang yang _nyentrik_. Tingkah tuan besar itu tak biasa bahkan cenderung aneh. Tapi dia pria yang baik dan perhatian, bukan hanya pada keluarga tapi juga pada karyawan. Jujur saja, Rukia sangat menyukai pria itu. Terkadang Rukia berharap, jika ia memiliki ayah ia ingin yang seperti Kurosaki Isshin. Sedang sang nyonya rumah, Kurosaki Masaki, sikapnya lebih kalem. Wanita anggung nan penyayang yang jelas sekali sangat mencintai keluarga. Dan Rukia sangat mengaguminya.

Hanya satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang belum pernah Rukia temui secara langsung, yaitu sang tuan muda. Sulung Kurosaki itu berada di negeri Paman Sam, mengurusi cabang perusahaan Kurosaki yang berada di sana, dan selama dua tahun Rukia bekerja di kediaman Kurosaki, pria itu belum pernah pulang sekali pun. Rukia hanya pernah melihat pria berambut jingga itu dalam foto keluarga berbingkai emas yang dipajang di ruang tengah, serta foto-foto lain yang tersebar di rumah ini. Dari fotonya, pria itu terlihat tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang memiliki kemampuan menyihir kaum hawa. Bahkan Rukia pun terkadang mendapati dirinya menatap lekat foto pria itu.

Yah, Kurosaki Ichigo memang pangeran yang dimpi-impikan banyak gadis. Tetapi Rukia tidak memimpikan pria itu, karena tahu bahwa ia tak memiliki kemampuan bahkan untuk menggapai bayang sang pangeran.

.*.

Para staf dikumpulkan untuk menyambut sang tuan muda. Semua sudah berbaris rapi termasuk Rukia di dekat pintu masuk, ketika pintu terbuka dan Kurosaki Isshin masuk bersama istrinya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Isshin terlihat bingung. "Sasakibe-san?"

"Ini adalah penyambutan, Tuan. Kami di sini untuk menyambut kedatangan Tuan Muda." Sasakibe, kepala staf rumah tangga, menjelaskan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal." Isshin mengibaskan tangan. "Anak itu datang sendiri, tidak bersama istri atau calon istrinya, padahal aku berharap dia pulang membawa cucuku."

"Hoi, _Oyaji_! Kau mengatakan itu seperti aku terlibat kehidupan tak bermoral di luar sana."

Suara itu mengundang minat Rukia. Ia menggerakkan kepala─dengan resiko akan mendapat teguran dari kepala staf─sedikit ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa si pemilik suara bariton itu. Sesuai dugaannya, pria itu memanglah si tuan muda. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenali rambut oranye itu. Berdiri dengan gagah dalam balutan setelan jas berwarna biru malam dengan kemeja putih tanpa dasi. Ketampanan pria itu membius, bukan hanya bagi Rukia, tapi juga bagi gadis-gadis muda lain yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Rukia bisa mendengar desahan gadis-gadis itu dan bisikan penuh pujian untuk tuan muda mereka.

Sementara gadis-gadis memandangi Kurosaki Ichigo dengan penuh kekaguman, pria itu malah asyik berdebat dengan ayahnya. Dan jika didengarkan dengan saksama, perdebatan mereka sama sekali tidak elit. Semula Rukia pikir hanya Kurosaki Isshin yang suka berisik dan terkadang bertingkah aneh, ternyata anaknya juga hampir sama.

.*.

Keesokan harinya tak ada waktu untuk sekadar mencuri pandang pada pangeran Kurosaki, Rukia disibukkan dengan persiapan pesta yang akan diadakan nyonya rumah nanti malam. Bahkan Masaki sengaja memanggil tenaga tambahan untuk membantu para staf melakukan persiapan; mulai dari bersih-bersih ruangan, pembuatan dekorasi, hingga penyediaan makanan. Masaki ingin semua berjalan lancar karena itu adalah pesta penyambutan putranya.

Sore harinya semua staf diberi seragam baru, staf pria diberi seragam _butler_ berupa celana hitam panjang, kemeja putih, rompi abu-abu dan jas berekor, dilengkapi dengan sarung tangan putih. Sedang staf wanita diberi kostum _maid_ berwarna putih dengan celemek hitam, dan sepatu serta stoking putih. ditambah _frill_ sebagai aksesoris rambut. Ketika mengenakan seragam itu, Rukia pikir dirinya sedang ber _cosplay._

" _KAWAII!_ " Teriakan memekakkan itu berpotensi merusak gendang telinga Rukia dan hampir saja membuat nampan berisi minuman yang ia bawa berakhir membasahi karpet Turki di kakinya, namun ia tak bisa protes karena yang berteriak adalah nonanya. Lagipula teriakan itu diberikan untuk memuji dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau akan cocok memakai baju ini, _Nee-chan._ Imut sekali, aku jadi ingin memelukmu." Dan Yuzu benar-benar melakukannya. Gadis itu memeluk Rukia dengan erat─beruntung Rukia sudah meletakkan nampannya di meja terdekat─sama sekali tidak khawatir hal itu akan membuat gaun _cocktail_ kuning lemon yang dipakainya kusut.

"Dan kau sangat cantik, Nona. Warna kuning sangat cocok denganmu," puji Rukia. Ia tak sekadar bermulut manis, namun dengan jujur memuji penampilan nona mudanya. "Apa Nona Karin juga memakai gaun malam ini?"

Yuzu menyeringai. "Kau akan terkejut melihatnya. Dia sangat─"

"Diamlah, Yuzu. Kalau kau berani mengomentari penampilanku lagi, akan kubuang semua koleksi bonekamu." Karin muncul dengan muka masam. Gaun _cocktail_ hitam membalut tubuhnya dengan pas, gadis itu terlihat cantik, andai saja tersenyum maka kecantikannya akan berkali-kali lipat.

"Ah, _kawaiii ..._ kau sangat cantik Nona Karin," puji Rukia. "Dan jika kau tersenyum, maka malam ini kau akan jadi bintang paling bersinar."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku tidak tersenyum." Karin memberengut.

"Kau harus tersenyum. Ini kan pesta penyambutan kakakmu, nanti dia mengira kau tidak senang dengan kepulangannya," kata Rukia.

"Rasa senangku tidak perlu ditunjukkan dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini," sungut Karin.

"Ayolah, kau hanya harus memakainya malam ini, Nona Karin. Besok kau bisa kembali memakai kaus bolamu. Bersabarlah untuk malam ini saja, oke?" Rukia berusaha membujuk Karin. "Nah, sekarang ayo tersenyum."

Karin menyunggingkan senyum malas.

"Bukan begitu, Karin," protes Yuzu. "Seperti ini." Gadis itu memberi contoh senyuman manis.

"Seperti ini." Dengan ogah-ogahan Karin melengkungkan bibirnya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti senyum, malah seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit.

"Bukan begitu, Nona," kata Rukia, lalu dengan sabar ia mencoba membimbing Karin. "Perlahan, tarik sudut-sudut bibirmu ke atas." Karin mengikuti instruksinya, perlahan mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Jangan berlebihan, cukup tersenyum kecil saja." Karin mencoba lagi, dan kali ini gadis itu memperlihatkan senyum kecil yang manis. "Nah, seperti itu. Mudah, kan?"

"Sulit," sahut Karin. "Kalau saja ini bukan pesta untuk _Onii-chan,_ aku pasti tidak akan keluar dari kamar."

"Berarti aku sangat beruntung."

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh ke arah suara. Si kembar langsung tersenyum senang melihat kakak mereka dan mendekati pria itu. Ketika anak Isshin dan Masaki itu bercengkerama dengan akrab, sementara Rukia hanya bisa menatap tak berkedip pria yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu.

Tampan mungkin kata yang terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkan penampilan Kurosaki Ichigo malam ini. Kemeja dan celana hitam dilengkapi jas berwarna abu-abu mengilap membungkus tubuh pria itu dengan sempurna, mampu membuat jantung para gadis melompat-lompat kala melihatnya, termasuk Rukia.

Sungguh, Rukia tak kebal dengan pesona putra Isshin itu. Ia terpesona pada penampilan fisik pria itu. Namun ia tak ingin berharap, tak pernah akan berharap bisa memiliki pangeran tampan satu itu. Dengan segera Rukia menyadarkan diri dari pesona membius Ichigo. Ia mengambil langkah mundur, memungut nampannya, dan beranjak pergi.

" _Nee-chan,_ kau mau pergi?" Pertanyaan Yuzu menghentikan langkahnya.

Rukia berbalik. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya bersirobok dengan mata sewarna madu milik Ichigo. Ia larut dalam pesona pria itu, terlupa untuk memalingkan mata, dan menyadari posisinya.

Ichigolah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata itu. " _Nee-chan?_ " tanya pria itu pada Yuzu.

"Ya. Aku dan Karin sudah menganggap Rukia-nee sebagai kakak perempuanku. Dia banyak membantu kami selama _Onii-chan_ pergi," jawab Yuzu.

"Begitu rupanya." Ichigo tersenyum. Jika tadi jantung Rukia berjumpalitan tak keruan, sekarang organ itu lupa bagaimana caranya berdetak, ketika senyum pria itu mengarah pada Rukia. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga adik-adikku selama ini," ucap pria itu sopan.

"Ah, ti-tidak─sudah kewajiban saya, Tuan Muda." Rukia gelagapan, tak menyangka akan mendapat kalimat seperti itu dari Ichigo. "A-ano ... saya harus pergi, masih banyak yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum para tamu berdatangan," ucapnya seraya berbalik dan pergi.

.*.

Tak ada waktu untuk menelaah pertemuan singkat dengan si tuan muda, sekembalinya ke dapur, Rukia disibukkan dengan piring dan gelas serta makanan dan minuman pengisinya. Staf pria hilir mudik membawa nampan-nampan berisi sajian maupun piring kotor, dan Rukia beserta staf perempuan bertugas memastikan selalu tersedia suplay makanan untuk mengisi nampan-nampan itu.

"Kau tahu, rasanya percuma memakai pakaian se _cute_ ini kalau kita hanya berdiam di dapur," ujar Momo.

"Memangnya kau mau keluar dan berdiri di belakang meja prasmanan, melayani orang kaya angkuh yang bahkan tidak mau mengambil sendoknya sendiri?" sahut Minao, staf yang lebih senior dua tahun dari Rukia dan Momo. Gadis itu memang tak terlalu suka dengan para orang kaya, kecuali majikan tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat pestanya, Minao-san. Juga ingin melihat tuan muda kita yang tampan."

Minao mendengus. "Jangan bermimpi. Dia di luar jangkauanmu." Gadis itu pun berlalu bersama tumpukan piring kotor yang harus dicuci.

"Aku pun tahu itu," gumam Momo. "Aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya. Kau juga kan, Rukia?"

"Eh? Ah, i-iya," sahut Rukia seadanya.

"Kau kenapa? Malam ini kau banyak diam, masih kepikiran si kacamata?"

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, dia punya nama," kata Rukia.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, namanya Ishida, kan? Apa kau masih kepikiran dia?"

Rukia menggeleng. Itu jawaban yang jujur, karena sekarang yang ada di kepalanya bukanlah Ishida Uryuu, melainkan sang tuan muda yang begitu memesona. Tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan itu pada Momo, bisa-bisa nanti gadis itu mengajaknya membuat _fansclub_ Kurosaki Ichigo, karena mereka sama-sama ngefans pada sang tuan muda. Tidak! Ia tak mau terlibat hal-hal seperti itu. Cukup mengagumi saja, jangan mengharapkan lebih. Seperti yang dikatakan Minao: " _Jangan bermimpi. Dia di luar jangkauanmu."_

.*.

Pukul sebelas malam sudah berlalu, namun pesta sepertinya belum akan berakhir, meski begitu pekerjaan tak sepadat sebelumnya. Rukia dan Momo akhirnya bisa duduk dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak, bahkan bisa sambil mengemil makanan untuk mengembalikan tenaga yang terkuras.

Rukia baru menghabiskan segelas limun dan sebiji kue sus keju, ketika salah satu staf pria masuk ke dapur dan memanggil semua staf yang ada di dapur untuk berkumpul di aula pesta. Semua orang tampak bingung, bahkan ragu untuk mengikuti staf pria itu. Mereka baru bergerak ketika Sasakibe yang muncul dan memanggil mereka.

Dengan beribu pertanyaan Rukia masuk ke dalam aula. Ia memerhatikan, para tamu juga tengah berkerumun. Tak ada musik yang dimainkan, semua orang sibuk memerhatikan ke atas podium, di mana sang tuan rumah berdiri.

"Baiklah, Nona-nona. Bagi kalian yang ingin mencoba sepatu ini harap mendekat." MC memberi pengumuman.

Sepatu? Rukia dan Momo saling pandang, keduanya sama bingungnya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Rukia memerhatikan, para gadis maju ke depan, mendekati podium, tapi tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan. Dari percakapan orang di sekitarnya, Rukia menangkap informasi bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo, tuan mudanya, tengah mencari calon istri. Sebuah sayembara, yang mana gadis-gadis muda yang berminat mencalonkan diri menjadi mempelai pewaris Kurosaki Group itu, harus mencoba sepasang sepatu kaca. Gadis mana pun yang kakinya terpasang sempurna pada sepatu kaca akan menjadi istri dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Sesuatu yang mengherankan, mengingat sekarang sudah abad 21, dan keluarga Kurosaki sendiri merupakan keluarga modern.

"O ya, yang boleh mencoba sepatu hanya mereka yang tidak sedang terkait dalam hubungan pernikahan, atau sedang bertunangan, karena tuan muda kita tentu tidak ingin berduel dengan suami atau tunangan yang marah," MC berkelakar dari atas podium. Tamu-tamu tertawa, sementara gadis-gadis muda menunggu giliran dengan penuh harap.

"Mencoba sepatu? Apa kita sedang ada di syuting film Cinderella terbaru?" bisik Momo.

"Sepertinya begitu, pemeran utama wanitanya pasti yang berpakaian pelayan seperti kita," sahut Rukia.

"Dan itu membuat kalian berharap kalau kalianlah sang Upik Abu." Suara nyinyir itu berasal dari samping kiri Rukia.

Rukia menoleh, mengamati wanita cantik dengan gaun toska yang senada dengan rambut panjang dan ikal wanita itu. "Jangan bermimpi, tak satu pun dari kalian yang akan menjadi Cinderella. Kalaupun ada yang pas memakai sepatu itu, akulah orangnya." Wanita cantik itu berlalu, memotong antrian sehingga dirinya berdiri paling depan.

"Wanita menyebalkan, semoga bukan dia yang terpilih menjadi istri tuan muda. Jika iya, aku pasti langsung menulis surat pengunduran diri dan menyerahkannya pada Sasakibe-san," gerutu Momo.

Dalam hati, Rukia pun mengharapkan hal yang sama. Ia tak akan sudi bekerja pada wanita nyinyir seperti itu.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Puluhan kaki sudah mencoba sepatu kaca, namun tak satu pun yang pas ukurannya. Selalu kebesaran atau kekecilan, seolah sepatu kaca itu bisa membesar dan mengecil dengan sendirinya.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" bisik Isshin pada Masaki.

"Pasti. Malam ini Ichigo akan menemukan pasangan hidupnya," jawab Masaki dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tak pernah seyakin ini. Sudah menjadi tradisi, putra keluarga Kurosaki akan mendapatkan jodoh dengan cara ini," jelas Masaki.

"Tapi─"

"Tenang saja, Suamiku. Gadis itu akan muncul, sebentar lagi."

"Apakah Nona ini gadis yang terakhir? Apa tak ada lagi yang ingin mencoba?" MC kembali bersuara.

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara. Orang-orang saling pandang, mencari kandidat yang tepat untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu. Namun, tak ada yang bergerak maju. Semua terdiam, karena semua nona muda itu memang sudah mencoba sepatu dan tak ada satu pun yang cocok memakainya.

"Para staf rumah tangga belum mencobanya," Ichigo bersuara.

MC mendekatinya dan berbisik, "Kau yakin ingin menyuruh staf rumah tangga mencoba sepatunya. Mereka─"

"Aku yakin. Bisa jadi jodohku benar-benar seorang Upik Abu."

"Hm ... baiklah." MC kembali ke tempatnya, menghidupkan kembali microfonnya dan bersuara. "Sepertinya sekarang giliran para staf mencoba. Ayo maju, gadis-gadis. Siapa tahu salah satu dari kalian beruntung menjadi _the next Cinderella._ "

Beberapa gadis maju dengan penuh percaya diri, berbaris menunggu giliran, Momo pun menjadi salah satunya. Gadis itu memberi kode pada Rukia untuk maju, namun ia menggeleng dengan pelan. Rukia tak ingin menjadi bagian kehebohan ini. Tak akan membodohi diri sendiri karena kecuali sepatu itu ajaib, maka sepatu itu tak akan pernah cocok untuknya.

"Kuchiki."

Rukia menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. "Sasakibe-san?" Si kepala staf berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Cepat maju. Apa kau tak ingin mencoba peruntunganmu?"

"Tapi ... saya ..."

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Akhirnya Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk. Dengan langkah pelan ia berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Hanya tiga orang termasuk dirinya yang belum mencoba sepatu itu. Momo sudah mencoba, gadis itu kini berdiri dengan wajah bertekuk. Dua orang tersisa, dan Rukia merasakan kegugupan luar biasa. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke dapur dan mencuci piring saja. Kini tiba gilirannya, Rukia maju dengan cepat. Ingin bergegas agar ia bisa segera kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Wah, Nona kau begitu tergesa. Tidak sabar menjadi calon mempelai Kurosaki rupanya." MC salah menilai ketergesaannya, menjadikannya lelucon bagi para tamu yang bosan.

Orang-orang menertawainya. Rukia menunduk dalam karena malu. Ia ingin menghilang. Menjauh dari orang-orang picik ini. Ia tahu, sama seperti dirinya, di dalam ruangan ini tak seorang pun yang berpikir bahwa ia akan memperoleh keberuntungan menjadi sang Cinderella. Jadi, sebelum tawa orang-orang itu meluluhlantahkan semua kepercayaan dirinya, Rukia melepas sepatunya, lalu memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu kaca, mulai dari yang kanan lalu kiri.

Ia memandang Shuhei, berharap rekan kerjanya itu menggeleng seperti yang dilakukan pria itu pada gadis-gadis sebelumnya. Namun, ia tak mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya.

"Tuan muda, sepertinya dia yang kau cari."

 _Hah?! Apa?!_

Rukia menunduk memandang kakinya, mendapati sepatu kaca cantik itu terpasang dengan pas di kakinya. Ia mengangkat matanya, memindai sekeliling. Tawa orang-orang menghilang, dan kini mereka memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Jadi, kaulah Cinderella-ku, Rukia."

.*.

 **Bersambung**

.*.

Hola, _Minna-san. Meet me again!_ Semoga nggak bosan ya. ;)

Iya, ini fic baru. Ide awalnya datang dari berita kedatangan Raja Salman ke Indonesia yang katanya bawa 25 pangeran arab (nggak tahu juga beritanya bener apa nggak) di _mix_ sama kisah si Upik Abu yang sudah mendunia. Idenya datang seketika dan diketik dalam waktu sehari, jadi di dalamnya tentu masih banyak kekurangan. Terutama typonya pasti banyak. Hehe ... Sementara bagian satu beredar di ffn, saya sedang mengetik bagian duanya. Rencananya sih mau saya selesaikan paling lama minggu depan, tapi itu kalo kerjaan saya nggak banyak ya. Kalo tiba-tiba dapet orderan, terpaksa fic ini dipending dulu pengetikannya.

Okeh, sampai sini dulu. Saya mau lanjut ngetik. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, semoga sudi ninggalin kripik, eh maksudnya review.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	2. Chapter 2

_Jarum panjang jam berhenti di angka dua belas, bersamaan dengan bergeraknya jarum pendek di angka yang sama. Dentang pertama menggema, Cinderella panik. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari sang pangeran._

" _Aku harus pergi," ia berkata seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan sang pangeran._

" _Hey, tunggu!" Sang pangeran mengejarnya, namun Cinderella tak mau berhenti. Ia berlari dan berlari. Langkahnya cepat menuruni tangga, sementara sang pangeran tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya._

" _Au!" Cinderella salah melangkah dan jatuh di anak tangga terbawah, sepatu kirinya terlepas. Namun, tak ada waktu untuk mengaduh atau pun memungut sepatu itu. Sang pangeran hampir mencapainya disertai dua pengawal. Ia pun segera berdiri, melanjutkan pelarian._

 _Kereta kuda muncul menjadi penyelamat. Ia segera naik, sementara jam sudah mengalunkan dentang ke sembilan. Sebentar lagi semua sihir ini akan hilang, dan Cinderella tak mau sang pangeran memergokinya kembali menjadi si Upik Abu._

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

.*.

 **Not a Ciderella Story**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Cinderella. Gadis itu bukan aku. Dia hanyalah gadis yang hidup dalam dongeng untuk anak-anak, sementara diriku gadis yang hidup dalam dunia nyata._

.*.

Jarum panjang jam sudah bertengger di angka sembilan, sementara jarum pendek hampir mencapai angka dua belas. Sebentar lagi tengah malam. Ichigo memerhatikan sekeliling, pada barisan gadis yang hendak mencoba sepatu kaca yang tinggal beberapa orang, lalu kumpulan gadis yang sudah mencoba sepatu dan terlihat kecewa, beralih pada tamu-tamu yang terlihat tertarik pada apa yang tengah terjadi, lalu pada tamu-tamu yang bosan yang lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan minuman atau obrolan ringan, kemudian matanya mengarah pada keluarganya.

Karin dan Yuzu, masih seantusias sebelumnya, tertarik pada setiap gadis yang mencoba sepatu. Mereka akan tersenyum senang saat gadis yang mencoba sepatu tidak cocok, jika tidak menyukai sang gadis. Tapi sebaliknya, jika mereka menyukai gadis itu maka raut kekecewaan yang akan muncul di wajah mereka. Berbeda dengan si kembar, ayahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir. Sesekali Isshin berbisik pada istrinya, yang akan menepuk pelan tangan ayahnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Lalu, Ichigo menatap ibunya. Kurosaki Masaki terlihat tenang, bahkan wanita itu tersenyum padanya ketika memergoki Ichigo tengah mengamati. Masaki masih terlihat seyakin ketika wanita itu mengajukan ide gila ini tadi siang.

Ya, semua kehebohan ini disebabkan ide gila Masaki.

Sejak kepulangan Ichigo dari Amerika, ibunya terus menerus menanyakan tentang kekasihnya. Ibunya mendesak agar dipertemukan dengan wanita yang Ichigo pacari di Amerika. Sayangnya, Ichigo tak bisa memenuhi desakan itu. Karena sejujurnya, tidak ada kekasih, tak ada seorang wanita pun yang menemani hari-harinya di New York. Ia hanya mengarang cerita agar ibunya tidak terus-menerus merecokinya dengan rencana perjodohan atau mengatur kencan dengan wanita-wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi kekasih Ichigo adalah pekerjaan. Ia terlalu mencintai pekerjaan sehingga tak dapat membagi hati untuk seorang wanita, atau mungkin ia belum menemukan seorang wanita yang tepat. Entahlah. Apa pun itu, pada akhirnya ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa dirinya belum punya kekasih.

Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat ibunya berang. Setelah omelan panjang selama satu jam tentang Ichigo yang seharusnya tidak berbohong kepada orangtuanya, Masaki akhirnya memutuskan membuat sebuah pesta. Bukan sembarang pesta tentu saja, karena di pesta nanti Masaki akan mencarikan jodoh untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo menolak, mencoba berargumen. Namun, ia kalah telak. Tatapan tajam ibunya, dan kebohongan yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya menjadi senjata ampuh yang membuat Ichigo tak berkutik. Dengan pasrah ia mengikuti kata-kata ibunya, bahkan saat ibunya mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu antik dan mengatakan bahwa sepatu itu akan membantu Ichigo menemukan jodoh, ia hanya bisa mengernyit. Sebenarnya, ia ingin tertawa. Sepatu pencari jodoh? Yang benar saja! Mana ada hal seperti itu di abad 21. Namun, wajah serius ibunya membuat Ichigo menelan tawanya.

"Kau akan menemukan Cinderella-mu malam ini." Begitu kata ibunya. Tapi sudah hampir jam dua belas, sudah puluhan kaki yang mencoba sepatu itu, tak satu pun yang sesuai. Sepertinya, jodoh Ichigo tidak berada di dalam ruangan ini.

Pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Gadis terakhir sudah mencoba sepatu.

"Apakah Nona ini gadis yang terakhir? Apa tak ada lagi yang ingin mencoba?" Suara MC menggema.

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara. Orang-orang saling pandang, mencari kandidat yang tepat untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu. Sepertinya, semua gadis lajang di pesta itu sudah mencoba sepatu kaca dan tak ada yang tersisa. Ichigo kembali mengamati sekitar. Tatapannya terkunci pada seorang gadis dengan seragam _maid_ berwarna putih. Ia mengenali gadis itu.

"Para staf rumah tangga belum mencobanya," ia bersuara tanpa benar-benar memikirkannya.

MC mendekatinya dengan tergesa dan berbisik, "Kau yakin ingin menyuruh staf rumah tangga mencoba sepatunya. Mereka─"

Ichigo menoleh pada MC, dan berkata, "Aku yakin. Bisa jadi jodohku benar-benar seorang Upik Abu."

MC itu tak terlihat setuju, tapi tetap menuruti permintaan Ichigo.

"Sepertinya sekarang giliran para staf mencoba. Ayo maju, gadis-gadis. Siapa tahu salah satu dari kalian beruntung menjadi _the next Cinderella._ " MC kembali bersuara di microfonnya.

Ichigo melirik jam besar yang menempel di dinding aula. Delapan menit lagi pukul dua belas malam.

S _ang pangeran kehilangan Cinderellanya tepat jam dua belas malam, sedang aku jangankan kehilangan, sampai hampir jam dua belas malam tak ada Cinderella yang datang padaku,_ pikir Ichigo.

Para staf berbaris, ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang ada dalam barisan. Tapi gadis yang Ichigo lihat tadi tak termasuk di dalamnya. Dan, anehnya Ichigo sedikit kecewa gadis itu tak mengambil bagian. Bukannya ia berharap gadis itu yang akan menjadi Cinderellanya, hanya saja, adik-adiknya pasti akan senang jika gadis itu yang beruntung.

Tiga orang lagi yang tersisa. Satu sedang mencoba sepatu dan dua lagi masih di barisan. Ichigo tak lagi memerhatikan dengan semangat, begitupula orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tatapan mata mereka mulai bosan, dan sebagian besar pasti amat sangat berharap ini segera berakhir.

Ichigo mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya, beberapa _email_ tentang pekerjaan, pesan dari beberapa rekan, serta obrolan panjang dalam grup chat kawan-kawan SMA-nya. Ia membuka grup chat itu, penasaran apa yang menyebabkan grup yang biasanya sepi menjadi begitu ramai.

"Wedding Invitation" menjadi _caption_ gambar yang membuat heboh itu. Ichigo mengklik gambar, tersenyum melihat nama-nama yang menjadi pasangan berbahagia. Ia mengetikkan ucapan selamat disertai janji untuk hadir di acara resepsi yang diadakan akhir minggu nanti.

"Wah, Nona kau begitu tergesa. Tidak sabar menjadi calon mempelai Kurosaki rupanya." Suara MC yang diikuti tawa tamu-tamu membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa yang menjadi bahan tertawaan adalah _maid_ itu.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata menahan malu. Seketika kemarahan Ichigo naik, tak tahu mengapa begitu marah menyaksikan gadis itu diolok-olok. Ia hampir berdiri untuk menutup mulut MC yang tidak sopan itu, ketika si gadis menegakkan kepala. Dengan sisa-sisa kepercayaan diri gadis itu melepas sepatu dan mencoba sepatu kaca. Kini Ichigo bisa melihat alasan mengapa Karin dan Yuzu menyukai gadis itu bahkan memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan _nee-chan._ Gadis itu kuat.

 _Semoga sepatunya pas._ Tanpa sadar Ichigo membisikkan harapan itu.

Lalu, seolah ada ibu peri yang mendengar permohonannya, lalu menggoyangkan tongkat sihir dan membuat sebuah keajaiban, sepatu itu benar-benar pas di kaki si gadis.

"Tuan muda, sepertinya dia yang kau cari." Shuhei, staf yang ditugaskan membantu para gadis mencoba sepatu, menegaskan hal itu.

Tawa orang-orang seketika terhenti, berganti dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sama seperti tatapan gadis itu. Mata _violet_ itu menatap kakinya sendiri seolah itu bukan miliknya. Lalu memindai sekeliling dengan bingung.

Ichigo berdiri. Dengan dua langkah lebar ia mendekati si gadis yang kebingungan.

"Jadi, kaulah Cinderella-ku, Rukia."

Rukia menatapnya, _violet_ gadis itu melebar, napas gadis itu tercekat. Sesaat Ichigo pikir Rukia akan pingsan. Tapi tidak, Rukia sama sekali tidak pingsan. Gadis itu malah meluncurkan pertanyaan yang tak Ichigo sangka. "Kau mengingat namaku?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ya, entah mengapa aku mengingatnya."

Wajah gadis itu memerah, lalu tertunduk malu. Ah, gadis itu sangat manis.

Ichigo menoleh kepada MC seraya berkata, "Kau bisa mengumumkan bahwa sayembara ini sudah selesai, dan dimenangkan oleh gadis cantik ini. Dia adalah Cinderella-ku."

Profesionalitas membuat MC dengan sigap menangani situasi. Dengan tawa pria itu mengumumkan bahwa sang Cinderella sudah ditemukan. "Ini benar-benar seperti dongeng, bukan? Sang Upik Abu kini menjelma menjadi Cinderella."

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Ichigo mengarahkan mata ke arah adik-adiknya, kedua gadis itu terlihat senang, bahkan Yuzu terlihat ingin menghambur ke Rukia andai saja tidak ditahan Karin. Lalu orangtuanya, ayahnya terlihat lega, sama sekali tidak terlihat raut kecewa karena memiliki calon menantu seorang staf rumah tangga. Dan ibunya, wanita itu terlihat girang, bertepuk tangan dengan nyaring dan tersenyum lebar. Yah, keluarganya tidak terlihat mempermasalahkan gadis yang akan menjadi calonnya. Ia menoleh pada Rukia, gadis itu terlihat serba salah di antara perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu mengirimkan sinyal meminta bantuan. Tanpa sempat berpikir, Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu, "Kau ingin pergi dari sini?"

"Bisakah? Bolehkah?" tanya gadis itu dengan memelas.

"Tentu saja, boleh." Rukia terlihat lega mendengar jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu sepatu ini─"

"Tak boleh dilepas."

"Eh?" Mata _violet_ itu kembali memandang Ichigo. "Kenapa?"

Ichigo menelengkan kepala, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, sementara MC masih terus mengoceh tentang dongen Cinderella. "Karena belum saatnya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan sepatu ini," keluh Rukia.

Jemari Ichigo tertempel di dagu. Ia menatap kaki Rukia yang terbalut sepatu kaca. "Aku punya solusi untukmu."

"Katakan apa?" desak Rukia.

"Bilang dulu kalau kau mau," ujar Ichigo.

Mata Rukia menyipit curiga. "Kau mau menjebakku ya?"

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk itu. Aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu."

"Kalau begitu, katakan," sahut Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Rasanya menyenangkan mempermainkan Rukia. Dari luar gadis itu memang terlihat tenang, tapi ternyata ada emosi yang tersembunyi di balik permukaan.

"Kau─"

Tepat saat Rukia akan bicara lagi, MC bersuara lantang, "Bagaimana jika kita minta Cinderella naik ke panggung dan mengatakan sesuatu?"

Mata Rukia membelalak ngeri. Ichigo bisa merasakan kepanikan gadis itu. Tangan Rukia yang terbalut kaus tangan mencengkeram kepak jas Ichigo. "Apa pun itu cepat katakan, sebelum mereka menyuruhku naik ke panggung!"

"Itu tak bisa dikatakan, Rukia, tapi dilakukan."

"Eh?!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan Rukia, Ichigo mengaitkan tangan kanan di punggung gadis itu, lalu yang kiri di bawah lutut. Dengan gerakan cepat yang anehnya lembut, ia mengangkat tubuh Rukia, mendekap gadis itu di dadanya.

"Saatnya pergi, Tuan Putri."

Keriuhan kembali terjadi, kali ini diikuti desahan tertahan para gadis dan siulan bersekongkol dari para pria.

.*.

Rukia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya, ketika langkah-langkah panjang Ichigo membawanya membelah kerumunan. Ia sempat melihat Momo. Ekspresi temannya itu semula tercengang, namun kemudian mengacungkan kedua jempol memberikan dukungan. Sempat pula ia bertatapan dengan Sasakibe. Kepala staf rumah tangga itu mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Hati Rukia sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, dalam keadaan membingungkan ini masih ada orang-orang yang memberinya dukungan. Dan dukungan terbesar bisa jadi datang dari orang yang tengah menggendongnya ini.

Berada dalam pelukan Kurosaki Ichigo nyatanya terasa sangat nyaman. Dari dekat, pria itu sungguh amat sangat tampan. Badan Ichigo kuat dan kokoh, buktinya pria itu mengangkat Rukia dengan mudah, seolah Rukia seringan bulu bukannya memiliki berat puluhan kilogram. Dan yang terpenting adalah pria itu wangi. Beraroma citrus, perpaduan antara _dark wood_ dan lemon. Aroma maskulin yang menenangkan.

Sungguh. Rukia benar-benar tak menyangka dirinya akan mengalami hal ini. Semula ia adalah bahan lawakan, lelucon yang ditertawakan para tamu. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, orang-orang bertepuk tangan untuknya, bahkan ada yang bersiul, yang membuatnya berpikir ...

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" Rukia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kau mau kubawa ke mana?" Pertanyaan balasan dari Ichigo membuat Rukia bingung. Ia tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah pergi dari aula, dan ia benar-benar memberikan jawaban itu kepada Ichigo.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Tuan Putri," jawab Ichigo seraya membawanya melewati pintu kaca Prancis yang mengarah ke balkon.

"Aku bukan tuan putri," ralat Rukia.

"Kau lebih senang dipanggil Cinderella rupanya," sahut Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku juga bukan Cinderella," protes Rukia.

"Upik abu?" Ichigo memberi alternatif.

"Bukan!" tegas Rukia. "Turunkan aku! Kita sudah di luar!" tambahnya dengan ketegasan yang sama.

Ichigo menurunkannya, Rukia segera melepaskan sepatu kaca dari kaki, lalu mengambil jarak dengan pria itu. Punggungnya menabrak pagar batu yang mengelilingi balkon. Dari dalam ruangan sayup-sayup terdengar musik kembali dimainkan, berbanding terbalik dengan kesunyian di balkon. Di langit rembulan bersinar dengan malu di balik awan yang menggantung, mengirim cahaya samar ke balkon yang kini hanya dihuni Rukia dan pangerannya─ralat! Tuan mudanya. Yang mengingatkan Rukia, bahwa sampai beberapa menit yang lalu ia lupa bersikap sopan.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan Muda."

Dalam pencahayaan yang remang, Rukia masih dapat melihat kernyitan muncul di dahi sang tuan muda. "Aku lebih suka kau membuang sikap formal itu. Sekarang kita bukan tuan dan karyawan─"

"Pelayan," ralat Rukia.

"Staf rumah tangga," Ichigo mengoreksi.

Cara Ichigo mengoreksi sebutan untuk pekerjaannya membuat hati Rukia senang, meski hanya hal kecil tapi pria itu menunjukkan penghormatan kepada pekerjaan yang seringkali dianggap orang sebagai pekerjaan rendahan.

"Untuk saat ini aku bukan tuan muda, dan kau bukan staf yang bekerja di rumahku," Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan aku bukan pula Upik Abu atau pun Cinderella," kata Rukia.

Senyuman terbit di bibir Ichigo. Senyuman yang menjungkirbalikkan jantung Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kau siapa?" tanya pria itu lambat-lambat.

"Ruki─Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Rukia, "itu namaku."

"Dan aku Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo mengulurkan tangan. Awalnya, Rukia enggan menyambut tangan itu, tapi kebiasaan bersikap sopan membuatnya mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan besar Ichigo. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Rukia," pria itu menambahkan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," Rukia membeo sembari memerhatikan jemarinya yang tenggelam dalam genggam erat Ichigo. Saat tangannya terbebas, Rukia benar-benar merindukan genggam hangat yang sedetik lalu menjabatnya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ichigo bertanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Pria itu bersandar di pagar balkon, sembari memerhatikan bulan di atas sana. "Biasanya, setelah perkenalan orang akan minum teh bersama."

"Anda ingin teh? Akan saya buatkan." Rukia bergegas pergi. Tapi baru dua langkah, geraknya terhenti. Jemari Ichigo melingkari lengannya, dan Rukia ditarik hingga berada di sisi pria itu.

"Ssh! Bukannya aku sudah bilang sekarang aku bukan tuan muda dan kau bukan stafku. Lagi pula, aku tidak sedang ingin minum teh," ujar Ichigo. "Aku," Ichigo menunjuk diri sendiri, "Ichigo, dan kau," pria itu mengarahkan telunjuk ke hidung Rukia, "Rukia. Mengerti?"

Rukia mengangguk setuju, tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Berdekatan dengan pangeran─ralat! Tuan mudanya, membuat Rukia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah entitas yang menarik perhatian. Magnet yang mampu membuat para gadis senang berada di dekatnya. Dan Rukia tak bisa memungkiri pesona itu. Ia tak dapat menampik bahwa ia pun seperti gadis lain, terpesona pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi tidak tergila-gila atau pun mabuk kepayang. Sejak awal Rukia menyadari siapa dirinya, di mana posisinya. Bahkan sekalipun sepatu kaca itu pas di kakinya, Rukia sadar bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo bukan jodohnya.

"Hanya malam ini, ya kan? Besok, aku sudah harus kembali menjadi staf kebersihan yang membersihkan lantai rumahmu," kata Rukia.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Ichigo. Pria itu menatap Rukia sebentar sebelum meninggalkannya sesaat untuk memungut sepatu kaca yang Rukia tinggalkan di lantai.

Sepatu kaca itu tampak kebiruan ketika Ichigo letakkan di atas pagar batu. Terihat begitu cantik di bawah cahaya temaram sang rembulan. Perlahan jemari Rukia terulur mengelus hiasan pita di bagian depan sepatu itu.

"Cantik," ucapnya lirih.

"Seperti kau."

Kepala Rukia tertoleh. Ia ingin menyanggah, namun saat melihat tatapan Ichigo padanya, urung ia lakukan. Cara Ichigo menatapnya, membuat Rukia berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar cantik bahkan dalam seragam _maid_ yang ia kenakan.

.*.

Rukia cantik. Ichigo baru menyadarinya, ketika gadis itu berdiri di balkon di bawah cahaya bulan yang temaram. Cantik mungkin tak cukup kuat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Rukia saat ini. Rukia terlihat begitu anggun dengan tatapan sendu, bermandikan sinar sang rembulan. Gadis itu sempurna. Membuat Ichigo menahan napas ketika memandangi gadis itu.

Lalu degupan itu datang, perlahan kemudian berubah menjadi ritme kencang yang Ichigo pikir di luar batas normal. Ya, ini tidak normal. Jantungnya tak pernah berdetak secepat ini karena seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis yang baru dikenalinya hari ini. Tapi meski hal ini tidak normal, ia terlanjur merasakan, dan tak mampu menghentikan. Ia hanya bisa, dengan patuh mengikuti kata hati.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang berbeda, Rukia."

"Maksudmu?" Rukia tampak bingung.

"Sepatu kaca ini sudah mengubah nasibmu ... juga nasibku."

Mata Rukia melebar, gadis itu sudah siap mengeluarkan sanggahan, tapi Ichigo mendahului. "Kau percaya takdir, Rukia? Garis nasib yang mempertemukan dan memisahkan manusia? Jodoh? Benang merah?"

Rukia menggeleng, bukan karena tak bisa menjawab lebih karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan untuk dijawab.

"Aku percaya." Ichigo menjawab sendiri pertanyaan itu. "Takdir tengah memainkan peranannya. Garis nasib yang mempertemukan kita. Benang merah yang menjodohkan kita dengan cara yang unik. Menggunakan sepatu sebagai perantaranya."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Tak percaya.

"Terlalu klise, ya kan?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi." Ichigo tersenyum. "Sulit dipercaya, tapi ...," ia mengedikkan bahu, "itulah yang terjadi."

"Tapi aku bukan Upik Abu maupun Cinderella," kata Rukia lemah.

"Dan aku juga bukan pangeran," sahut Rukia. Tapi melihat sebelah alis Rukia terangkat, ia segera mengoreksi, "tidak secara harfiah. Aku buka pangeran yang memakai mahkota."

"Tapi kau tetap saja pangeran," sahut Rukia tanpa tuduhan. Gadis itu hanya menyatakan kenyataan yang tampak di depan mata, dan Ichigo sendiri pun menyadari jika dirinya bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang pangeran. Ia pewaris Kurosaki grup, yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan korporasi terbesar di Jepang, berikut anak perusahaan yang berada di dalamnya. Ia memiliki harta yang jumlahnya tak sedikit, yang disertai kewajiban yang sama besarnya. Ia menjalani kehidupan mewah, meski mencoba lebih menyederhanakannya. Dan selain semua kelebihan finansial itu, ia juga dianugerahi fisik yang bisa dibanggakan. Wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi berisi, ditunjang dengan olah raga yang membuat tubuhnya berbobot sempurna. Dilihat dari semua itu memang bisa saja orang menyebutnya pangeran, meski ia sendiri tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Yah, mungkin malam ini Ichigo terpaksa mengakui hal itu.

Ichigo memutar mata. "Ck! Baiklah, aku seorang pangeran tanpa mahkota," ujarnya mengalah. "Dan kau adalah Cinderella-ku."

Rukia membuka mulut untuk menyanggah, namun dengan cepat Ichigo mendahului gadis itu. "Aku sudah menerima diriku sebagai pangeran, artinya kau pun harus menerima perananmu sebagai Cinderella, Rukia. Supaya adil."

Ichigo pikir gadis itu akan mendebat lagi. Tapi nyatanya tak ada sanggahan. Rukia menerima perkataannya dengan helaan napas tanda menyerah.

"Lagi pula, sepatu ini sudah memilihmu. Kau tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya." Ichigo berusaha menambahkan argumen.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ini aneh?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo hanya menelengkan kepala. "Sedikit."

"Ini benar-benar aneh." Rukia menegaskan. "Bagaimana bisa sepatu itu hanya muat di kakiku? Ukuran sepatuku dan Momo sama. Jika aku muat memakainya, seharusnya juga pas di kaki Momo," jelas Rukia. "Memangnya itu sepatu ajaib yang hanya muat di kaki satu orang saja?"

"Bisa jadi," sahut Ichigo asal.

Rukia memutar mata. "Aku tak percaya, kau memercayai hal-hal seperti itu?"

Ichigo memerhatikan sepasang sepatu kaca itu. "Aku juga tidak," gumamnya. "Tapi ibuku percaya."

Rukia terperangah. "Lalu?"

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyayangi ibuku, jadi aku akan memercayainya," jawabnya tak acuh.

Ichigo mengira jawaban itu akan membuat Rukia kembali mendebat, karena begitu tak masuk akal. Ia sendiri bahkan bingung mengapa menjawab seperti itu. Tapi dugaannya lagi-lagi salah. Rukia hanya diam, lalu mendesah sambil memandangi sepatu kaca itu. "Ini tak masuk akal," ujar gadis itu.

"Memang." Ichigo mengiyakan.

Rukia menatapnya, lalu melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kenapa sepatu ini memilihku, bukan orang lain?"

Ichigo mengarahkan matanya pada sepatu kaca. Warna kebiruan berpendar, seolah ada serbuk sihir yang dibubuhkan ke atas sepasang sepatu itu. "Hum, itu mungkin karena aku," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku berharap sepatu itu pas di kakimu."

Rukia terperangah. "Tidak mungkin ...," bisik gadis itu.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Ichigo. "Jika sang pangeran bisa kehilangan Cinderella tepat di jam 12 malam, maka aku pun bisa menemukan Cinderella-ku tepat di jam yang sama."

"Tapi─"

Ichigo menutup mulut Rukia dengan telunjuk. Ia membungkuk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan gadis itu. Mata mereka saling bertemu, berjarak hanya beberapa centimeter. "Jangan membahas lagi! Terima saja, bahwa mulai sekarang kau terikat padaku."

.*.

 **bersambung ...**

.*.

Yuhuuu! _I'm back_. Nggak kelamaan nunggu kan reader tercinta? Udah, bilang aja nggak ya, buat nyenengin saya. Hehe ...

Sebenarnya, saya juga mau cepet-cepet nyelesein fic ini. Sama seperti kalian saya pun nggak sabar dengan endingnya. Meski udah punya gambaran kasar tentang fanfik ini, kadang otak sama jemari saya suka ngelakuin hal berbeda saat proses pengetikan. Bisa saja hasilnya berbeda dengan rencana awal. Seringnya sih jalan cerita yang berubah, melenceng dari _outline_ yang saya buat sebelumnya. Tapi kerjaan dan kesibukan di dunia nyata membuat proses pengetikan fanfik ini nggak secepat yang saya mau. Jadinya, harus bersabar dengan keadaan dan mencari-cari waktu senggang buat nulis.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca, review, follow, dan nge-fav, fanfik ini. Dukungan kalian bikin saya nggak bosen ngetik fanfik IR, meski kapal kita ini sekarang sepi penumpang. Dan, maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.*.

Review's review:

(semua review saya balas di sini karena keterbatasan kuota)

 **Lucya Namikaze**

Makasih dah mampir ya, Lucya. 😊  
Udah apdet nih, maaf ya agak lama. Hehe ...

 **Naruzhea AiChi**

Bersambung di saat yang tepat, Ai-san. Wkwkwk ...

Makasih dah mampir ya.

Udah apdet nih. Sorry lama. Maklum, saya masih belum bisa move on dari IchiRuki, makanya masih nulis tentang mereka.

Iya, keluarga Kurosaki emang nggak memandang status yang penting orangnya baik kayak Rukia.

 **Guest**

Iya, fandom memang lebih sepi sekarang. Banyak author IR yang masih sakit hati dengan ending manga-nya sih.

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Deathberry Lover**

Makasih ya. 😊

 **Damai**

Makasih dah RnR, Damai. Amin ... Semoga terus dapat bertahan.

 **hikarishe**

Eh? Berhasilkah kamu jadi mantunya raja Salman? *plak!*

Makasih dah RnR ya. Tenang, nanti saya bakal belajar bikin yang pait-pait juga. 😉

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Wkwkwk ... Untung idenya nggak dibawa pulang ke Arab ya.

Tahu dums, kan udah kenalan.

Udah lanjut nih.

Makasih dah mampir. 😊

 **Guestguest**

Udah lanjut nih. Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **N**

Makasih dah mampir ya.

Iya, udah apdet nih.

Makasih. 😊

 **stefymayu yeniferangelina**

Halo, Stefy. Makasih dah mampir ya.

Udah lanjut nih, Sayang.

Haha ... reader kesepian karena banyak author hiatus.

Saya udah kasih jawabannya bia BBM ya~

 **Rukichigo**

Saya emang nggak suka yang berat-berat sih. Makanya adukannya segini duams. Hehe ...

Makasih dah RnR, juga buat dukungannya ya~

Yosh! Keep spirit!

 **Ryuuki**

Makasih, Ryuuki. Selalu menyenangkan kalo ada yang berkenan baca fic sederhana dari saya.

Alurnya emang udah keduga ya. Hehe ... Semoga aja kelanjutannya nggak membosankan ya. Udah apdet nih. Makasih semangatnya.

 **anyaa**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Cerita bertema fairytale emang manis sih, apalagi kalau castnya favorit.

Udah lanjut nih.

 **Allen Walker**

Makasih dah mampir ya.

Saya nggak tahu harus ngomong apa, rasanya ceritanya nggak sebagus itu deh. Hehe ...

Yupz. Masih bertahan selama ada pembaca yang mau baca tulisan saya, dan kalaupun nggak ada asal masih cinta sama IR akan tetap nulis saya. :3

 **saya orchestra**

Nggak ada sangkut pautnya sih dalam segi cerita. Tapi inspirasinya emang datang dari kunjungan raja Salman dan para pangeran arab. Hehe ...

Thanks for RnR.

 **nayasant japaneze**

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Guest**

Makasih dah RnR, dan juga buat semangatnya.

Udah lanjut nih. Fighting!

 **Yuliita**

Makasih dah mampir ya~

 **Sho**

Makasih semangatnya, dan tentunya makasih karena udah mampir. Hehe ...

Saya berusaha menampilkan dengan cara berbeda, semoga saja berhasil hingga akhir. =D

 **wowwoh geegee**

Harapanmu terkabul, Rukia diterima dengan baik oleh Ichigo. Tapi kayaknya Rukia yang sulit menerima nih. Ayo semangatin Rukia biar nerima Ichigo.

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **annisa huang**

Makasih dah mampir ya.

Udah saya lanjutin nih, moga nggak penasaran lagi.

 **aerkei**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Yup. Udah semangat 45 nih buat apdet. Hohoho ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Jarum panjang jam berhenti di angka dua belas, bersamaan dengan bergeraknya jarum pendek di angka yang sama. Dentang pertama menggema, Cinderella panik. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari sang pangeran._

" _Aku harus pergi," ia berkata seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan sang pangeran._

" _Hey, tunggu!" Sang pangeran mengejarnya, namun Cinderella tak mau berhenti. Ia berlari dan berlari. Langkahnya cepat menuruni tangga, sementara sang pangeran tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya._

" _Au!" Cinderella salah melangkah dan jatuh di anak tangga terbawah, sepatu kirinya terlepas. Namun, tak ada waktu untuk mengaduh atau pun memungut sepatu itu. Sang pangeran hampir mencapainya disertai dua pengawal. Ia pun segera berdiri, melanjutkan pelarian._

 _Kereta kuda muncul menjadi penyelamat. Ia segera naik, sementara jam sudah mengalunkan dentang ke sembilan. Sebentar lagi semua sihir ini akan hilang, dan Cinderella tak mau sang pangeran memergokinya kembali menjadi si Upik Abu._

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

.*.

 **Not a Cinderella Story**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Cinderella. Gadis itu bukan aku. Dia hanyalah gadis yang hidup dalam dongeng untuk anak-anak, sementara diriku gadis yang hidup dalam dunia nyata._

.*.

Jarum panjang jam sudah bertengger di angka sembilan, sementara jarum pendek hampir mencapai angka dua belas. Sebentar lagi tengah malam. Ichigo memerhatikan sekeliling, pada barisan gadis yang hendak mencoba sepatu kaca yang tinggal beberapa orang, lalu kumpulan gadis yang sudah mencoba sepatu dan terlihat kecewa, beralih pada tamu-tamu yang terlihat tertarik pada apa yang tengah terjadi, lalu pada tamu-tamu yang bosan yang lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan minuman atau obrolan ringan, kemudian matanya mengarah pada keluarganya.

Karin dan Yuzu, masih seantusias sebelumnya, tertarik pada setiap gadis yang mencoba sepatu. Mereka akan tersenyum senang saat gadis yang mencoba sepatu tidak cocok, jika tidak menyukai sang gadis. Tapi sebaliknya, jika mereka menyukai gadis itu maka raut kekecewaan yang akan muncul di wajah mereka. Berbeda dengan si kembar, ayahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir. Sesekali Isshin berbisik pada istrinya, yang akan menepuk pelan tangan ayahnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Lalu, Ichigo menatap ibunya. Kurosaki Masaki terlihat tenang, bahkan wanita itu tersenyum padanya ketika memergoki Ichigo tengah mengamati. Masaki masih terlihat seyakin ketika wanita itu mengajukan ide gila ini tadi siang.

Ya, semua kehebohan ini disebabkan ide gila Masaki.

Sejak kepulangan Ichigo dari Amerika, ibunya terus menerus menanyakan tentang kekasihnya. Ibunya mendesak agar dipertemukan dengan wanita yang Ichigo pacari di Amerika. Sayangnya, Ichigo tak bisa memenuhi desakan itu. Karena sejujurnya, tidak ada kekasih, tak ada seorang wanita pun yang menemani hari-harinya di New York. Ia hanya mengarang cerita agar ibunya tidak terus-menerus merecokinya dengan rencana perjodohan atau mengatur kencan dengan wanita-wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi kekasih Ichigo adalah pekerjaan. Ia terlalu mencintai pekerjaan sehingga tak dapat membagi hati untuk seorang wanita, atau mungkin ia belum menemukan seorang wanita yang tepat. Entahlah. Apa pun itu, pada akhirnya ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa dirinya belum punya kekasih.

Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat ibunya berang. Setelah omelan panjang selama satu jam tentang Ichigo yang seharusnya tidak berbohong kepada orangtuanya, Masaki akhirnya memutuskan membuat sebuah pesta. Bukan sembarang pesta tentu saja, karena di pesta nanti Masaki akan mencarikan jodoh untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo menolak, mencoba berargumen. Namun, ia kalah telak. Tatapan tajam ibunya, dan kebohongan yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya menjadi senjata ampuh yang membuat Ichigo tak berkutik. Dengan pasrah ia mengikuti kata-kata ibunya, bahkan saat ibunya mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu antik dan mengatakan bahwa sepatu itu akan membantu Ichigo menemukan jodoh, ia hanya bisa mengernyit. Sebenarnya, ia ingin tertawa. Sepatu pencari jodoh? Yang benar saja! Mana ada hal seperti itu di abad 21. Namun, wajah serius ibunya membuat Ichigo menelan tawanya.

"Kau akan menemukan Cinderella-mu malam ini." Begitu kata ibunya. Tapi sudah hampir jam dua belas, sudah puluhan kaki yang mencoba sepatu itu, tak satu pun yang sesuai. Sepertinya, jodoh Ichigo tidak berada di dalam ruangan ini.

Pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Gadis terakhir sudah mencoba sepatu.

"Apakah Nona ini gadis yang terakhir? Apa tak ada lagi yang ingin mencoba?" Suara MC menggema.

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara. Orang-orang saling pandang, mencari kandidat yang tepat untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu. Sepertinya, semua gadis lajang di pesta itu sudah mencoba sepatu kaca dan tak ada yang tersisa. Ichigo kembali mengamati sekitar. Tatapannya terkunci pada seorang gadis dengan seragam _maid_ berwarna putih. Ia mengenali gadis itu.

"Para staf rumah tangga belum mencobanya," ia bersuara tanpa benar-benar memikirkannya.

MC mendekatinya dengan tergesa dan berbisik, "Kau yakin ingin menyuruh staf rumah tangga mencoba sepatunya. Mereka─"

Ichigo menoleh pada MC, dan berkata, "Aku yakin. Bisa jadi jodohku benar-benar seorang Upik Abu."

MC itu tak terlihat setuju, tapi tetap menuruti permintaan Ichigo.

"Sepertinya sekarang giliran para staf mencoba. Ayo maju, gadis-gadis. Siapa tahu salah satu dari kalian beruntung menjadi _the next Cinderella._ " MC kembali bersuara di microfonnya.

Ichigo melirik jam besar yang menempel di dinding aula. Delapan menit lagi pukul dua belas malam.

S _ang pangeran kehilangan Cinderellanya tepat jam dua belas malam, sedang aku jangankan kehilangan, sampai hampir jam dua belas malam tak ada Cinderella yang datang padaku,_ pikir Ichigo.

Para staf berbaris, ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang ada dalam barisan. Tapi gadis yang Ichigo lihat tadi tak termasuk di dalamnya. Dan, anehnya Ichigo sedikit kecewa gadis itu tak mengambil bagian. Bukannya ia berharap gadis itu yang akan menjadi Cinderellanya, hanya saja, adik-adiknya pasti akan senang jika gadis itu yang beruntung.

Tiga orang lagi yang tersisa. Satu sedang mencoba sepatu dan dua lagi masih di barisan. Ichigo tak lagi memerhatikan dengan semangat, begitupula orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tatapan mata mereka mulai bosan, dan sebagian besar pasti amat sangat berharap ini segera berakhir.

Ichigo mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya, beberapa _email_ tentang pekerjaan, pesan dari beberapa rekan, serta obrolan panjang dalam grup chat kawan-kawan SMA-nya. Ia membuka grup chat itu, penasaran apa yang menyebabkan grup yang biasanya sepi menjadi begitu ramai.

"Wedding Invitation" menjadi _caption_ gambar yang membuat heboh itu. Ichigo mengklik gambar, tersenyum melihat nama-nama yang menjadi pasangan berbahagia. Ia mengetikkan ucapan selamat disertai janji untuk hadir di acara resepsi yang diadakan akhir minggu nanti.

"Wah, Nona kau begitu tergesa. Tidak sabar menjadi calon mempelai Kurosaki rupanya." Suara MC yang diikuti tawa tamu-tamu membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa yang menjadi bahan tertawaan adalah _maid_ itu.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata menahan malu. Seketika kemarahan Ichigo naik, tak tahu mengapa begitu marah menyaksikan gadis itu diolok-olok. Ia hampir berdiri untuk menutup mulut MC yang tidak sopan itu, ketika si gadis menegakkan kepala. Dengan sisa-sisa kepercayaan diri gadis itu melepas sepatu dan mencoba sepatu kaca. Kini Ichigo bisa melihat alasan mengapa Karin dan Yuzu menyukai gadis itu bahkan memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan _nee-chan._ Gadis itu kuat.

 _Semoga sepatunya pas._ Tanpa sadar Ichigo membisikkan harapan itu.

Lalu, seolah ada ibu peri yang mendengar permohonannya, lalu menggoyangkan tongkat sihir dan membuat sebuah keajaiban, sepatu itu benar-benar pas di kaki si gadis.

"Tuan muda, sepertinya dia yang kau cari." Shuhei, staf yang ditugaskan membantu para gadis mencoba sepatu, menegaskan hal itu.

Tawa orang-orang seketika terhenti, berganti dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sama seperti tatapan gadis itu. Mata _violet_ itu menatap kakinya sendiri seolah itu bukan miliknya. Lalu memindai sekeliling dengan bingung.

Ichigo berdiri. Dengan dua langkah lebar ia mendekati si gadis yang kebingungan.

"Jadi, kaulah Cinderella-ku, Rukia."

Rukia menatapnya, _violet_ gadis itu melebar, napas gadis itu tercekat. Sesaat Ichigo pikir Rukia akan pingsan. Tapi tidak, Rukia sama sekali tidak pingsan. Gadis itu malah meluncurkan pertanyaan yang tak Ichigo sangka. "Kau mengingat namaku?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ya, entah mengapa aku mengingatnya."

Wajah gadis itu memerah, lalu tertunduk malu. Ah, gadis itu sangat manis.

Ichigo menoleh kepada MC seraya berkata, "Kau bisa mengumumkan bahwa sayembara ini sudah selesai, dan dimenangkan oleh gadis cantik ini. Dia adalah Cinderella-ku."

Profesionalitas membuat MC dengan sigap menangani situasi. Dengan tawa pria itu mengumumkan bahwa sang Cinderella sudah ditemukan. "Ini benar-benar seperti dongeng, bukan? Sang Upik Abu kini menjelma menjadi Cinderella."

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Ichigo mengarahkan mata ke arah adik-adiknya, kedua gadis itu terlihat senang, bahkan Yuzu terlihat ingin menghambur ke Rukia andai saja tidak ditahan Karin. Lalu orangtuanya, ayahnya terlihat lega, sama sekali tidak terlihat raut kecewa karena memiliki calon menantu seorang staf rumah tangga. Dan ibunya, wanita itu terlihat girang, bertepuk tangan dengan nyaring dan tersenyum lebar. Yah, keluarganya tidak terlihat mempermasalahkan gadis yang akan menjadi calonnya. Ia menoleh pada Rukia, gadis itu terlihat serba salah di antara perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu mengirimkan sinyal meminta bantuan. Tanpa sempat berpikir, Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu, "Kau ingin pergi dari sini?"

"Bisakah? Bolehkah?" tanya gadis itu dengan memelas.

"Tentu saja, boleh." Rukia terlihat lega mendengar jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu sepatu ini─"

"Tak boleh dilepas."

"Eh?" Mata _violet_ itu kembali memandang Ichigo. "Kenapa?"

Ichigo menelengkan kepala, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, sementara MC masih terus mengoceh tentang dongen Cinderella. "Karena belum saatnya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan sepatu ini," keluh Rukia.

Jemari Ichigo tertempel di dagu. Ia menatap kaki Rukia yang terbalut sepatu kaca. "Aku punya solusi untukmu."

"Katakan apa?" desak Rukia.

"Bilang dulu kalau kau mau," ujar Ichigo.

Mata Rukia menyipit curiga. "Kau mau menjebakku ya?"

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk itu. Aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu."

"Kalau begitu, katakan," sahut Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Rasanya menyenangkan mempermainkan Rukia. Dari luar gadis itu memang terlihat tenang, tapi ternyata ada emosi yang tersembunyi di balik permukaan.

"Kau─"

Tepat saat Rukia akan bicara lagi, MC bersuara lantang, "Bagaimana jika kita minta Cinderella naik ke panggung dan mengatakan sesuatu?"

Mata Rukia membelalak ngeri. Ichigo bisa merasakan kepanikan gadis itu. Tangan Rukia yang terbalut kaus tangan mencengkeram kepak jas Ichigo. "Apa pun itu cepat katakan, sebelum mereka menyuruhku naik ke panggung!"

"Itu tak bisa dikatakan, Rukia, tapi dilakukan."

"Eh?!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan Rukia, Ichigo mengaitkan tangan kanan di punggung gadis itu, lalu yang kiri di bawah lutut. Dengan gerakan cepat yang anehnya lembut, ia mengangkat tubuh Rukia, mendekap gadis itu di dadanya.

"Saatnya pergi, Tuan Putri."

Keriuhan kembali terjadi, kali ini diikuti desahan tertahan para gadis dan siulan bersekongkol dari para pria.

.*.

Rukia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya, ketika langkah-langkah panjang Ichigo membawanya membelah kerumunan. Ia sempat melihat Momo. Ekspresi temannya itu semula tercengang, namun kemudian mengacungkan kedua jempol memberikan dukungan. Sempat pula ia bertatapan dengan Sasakibe. Kepala staf rumah tangga itu mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Hati Rukia sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, dalam keadaan membingungkan ini masih ada orang-orang yang memberinya dukungan. Dan dukungan terbesar bisa jadi datang dari orang yang tengah menggendongnya ini.

Berada dalam pelukan Kurosaki Ichigo nyatanya terasa sangat nyaman. Dari dekat, pria itu sungguh amat sangat tampan. Badan Ichigo kuat dan kokoh, buktinya pria itu mengangkat Rukia dengan mudah, seolah Rukia seringan bulu bukannya memiliki berat puluhan kilogram. Dan yang terpenting adalah pria itu wangi. Beraroma citrus, perpaduan antara _dark wood_ dan lemon. Aroma maskulin yang menenangkan.

Sungguh. Rukia benar-benar tak menyangka dirinya akan mengalami hal ini. Semula ia adalah bahan lawakan, lelucon yang ditertawakan para tamu. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, orang-orang bertepuk tangan untuknya, bahkan ada yang bersiul, yang membuatnya berpikir ...

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" Rukia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kau mau kubawa ke mana?" Pertanyaan balasan dari Ichigo membuat Rukia bingung. Ia tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah pergi dari aula, dan ia benar-benar memberikan jawaban itu kepada Ichigo.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Tuan Putri," jawab Ichigo seraya membawanya melewati pintu kaca Prancis yang mengarah ke balkon.

"Aku bukan tuan putri," ralat Rukia.

"Kau lebih senang dipanggil Cinderella rupanya," sahut Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku juga bukan Cinderella," protes Rukia.

"Upik abu?" Ichigo memberi alternatif.

"Bukan!" tegas Rukia. "Turunkan aku! Kita sudah di luar!" tambahnya dengan ketegasan yang sama.

Ichigo menurunkannya, Rukia segera melepaskan sepatu kaca dari kaki, lalu mengambil jarak dengan pria itu. Punggungnya menabrak pagar batu yang mengelilingi balkon. Dari dalam ruangan sayup-sayup terdengar musik kembali dimainkan, berbanding terbalik dengan kesunyian di balkon. Di langit rembulan bersinar dengan malu di balik awan yang menggantung, mengirim cahaya samar ke balkon yang kini hanya dihuni Rukia dan pangerannya─ralat! Tuan mudanya. Yang mengingatkan Rukia, bahwa sampai beberapa menit yang lalu ia lupa bersikap sopan.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan Muda."

Dalam pencahayaan yang remang, Rukia masih dapat melihat kernyitan muncul di dahi sang tuan muda. "Aku lebih suka kau membuang sikap formal itu. Sekarang kita bukan tuan dan karyawan─"

"Pelayan," ralat Rukia.

"Staf rumah tangga," Ichigo mengoreksi.

Cara Ichigo mengoreksi sebutan untuk pekerjaannya membuat hati Rukia senang, meski hanya hal kecil tapi pria itu menunjukkan penghormatan kepada pekerjaan yang seringkali dianggap orang sebagai pekerjaan rendahan.

"Untuk saat ini aku bukan tuan muda, dan kau bukan staf yang bekerja di rumahku," Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan aku bukan pula Upik Abu atau pun Cinderella," kata Rukia.

Senyuman terbit di bibir Ichigo. Senyuman yang menjungkirbalikkan jantung Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kau siapa?" tanya pria itu lambat-lambat.

"Ruki─Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Rukia, "itu namaku."

"Dan aku Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo mengulurkan tangan. Awalnya, Rukia enggan menyambut tangan itu, tapi kebiasaan bersikap sopan membuatnya mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan besar Ichigo. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Rukia," pria itu menambahkan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," Rukia membeo sembari memerhatikan jemarinya yang tenggelam dalam genggam erat Ichigo. Saat tangannya terbebas, Rukia benar-benar merindukan genggam hangat yang sedetik lalu menjabatnya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ichigo bertanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Pria itu bersandar di pagar balkon, sembari memerhatikan bulan di atas sana. "Biasanya, setelah perkenalan orang akan minum teh bersama."

"Anda ingin teh? Akan saya buatkan." Rukia bergegas pergi. Tapi baru dua langkah, geraknya terhenti. Jemari Ichigo melingkari lengannya, dan Rukia ditarik hingga berada di sisi pria itu.

"Ssh! Bukannya aku sudah bilang sekarang aku bukan tuan muda dan kau bukan stafku. Lagi pula, aku tidak sedang ingin minum teh," ujar Ichigo. "Aku," Ichigo menunjuk diri sendiri, "Ichigo, dan kau," pria itu mengarahkan telunjuk ke hidung Rukia, "Rukia. Mengerti?"

Rukia mengangguk setuju, tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Berdekatan dengan pangeran─ralat! Tuan mudanya, membuat Rukia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah entitas yang menarik perhatian. Magnet yang mampu membuat para gadis senang berada di dekatnya. Dan Rukia tak bisa memungkiri pesona itu. Ia tak dapat menampik bahwa ia pun seperti gadis lain, terpesona pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi tidak tergila-gila atau pun mabuk kepayang. Sejak awal Rukia menyadari siapa dirinya, di mana posisinya. Bahkan sekalipun sepatu kaca itu pas di kakinya, Rukia sadar bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo bukan jodohnya.

"Hanya malam ini, ya kan? Besok, aku sudah harus kembali menjadi staf kebersihan yang membersihkan lantai rumahmu," kata Rukia.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Ichigo. Pria itu menatap Rukia sebentar sebelum meninggalkannya sesaat untuk memungut sepatu kaca yang Rukia tinggalkan di lantai.

Sepatu kaca itu tampak kebiruan ketika Ichigo letakkan di atas pagar batu. Terihat begitu cantik di bawah cahaya temaram sang rembulan. Perlahan jemari Rukia terulur mengelus hiasan pita di bagian depan sepatu itu.

"Cantik," ucapnya lirih.

"Seperti kau."

Kepala Rukia tertoleh. Ia ingin menyanggah, namun saat melihat tatapan Ichigo padanya, urung ia lakukan. Cara Ichigo menatapnya, membuat Rukia berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar cantik bahkan dalam seragam _maid_ yang ia kenakan.

.*.

Rukia cantik. Ichigo baru menyadarinya, ketika gadis itu berdiri di balkon di bawah cahaya bulan yang temaram. Cantik mungkin tak cukup kuat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Rukia saat ini. Rukia terlihat begitu anggun dengan tatapan sendu, bermandikan sinar sang rembulan. Gadis itu sempurna. Membuat Ichigo menahan napas ketika memandangi gadis itu.

Lalu degupan itu datang, perlahan kemudian berubah menjadi ritme kencang yang Ichigo pikir di luar batas normal. Ya, ini tidak normal. Jantungnya tak pernah berdetak secepat ini karena seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis yang baru dikenalinya hari ini. Tapi meski hal ini tidak normal, ia terlanjur merasakan, dan tak mampu menghentikan. Ia hanya bisa, dengan patuh mengikuti kata hati.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang berbeda, Rukia."

"Maksudmu?" Rukia tampak bingung.

"Sepatu kaca ini sudah mengubah nasibmu ... juga nasibku."

Mata Rukia melebar, gadis itu sudah siap mengeluarkan sanggahan, tapi Ichigo mendahului. "Kau percaya takdir, Rukia? Garis nasib yang mempertemukan dan memisahkan manusia? Jodoh? Benang merah?"

Rukia menggeleng, bukan karena tak bisa menjawab lebih karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan untuk dijawab.

"Aku percaya." Ichigo menjawab sendiri pertanyaan itu. "Takdir tengah memainkan peranannya. Garis nasib yang mempertemukan kita. Benang merah yang menjodohkan kita dengan cara yang unik. Menggunakan sepatu sebagai perantaranya."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Tak percaya.

"Terlalu klise, ya kan?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi." Ichigo tersenyum. "Sulit dipercaya, tapi ...," ia mengedikkan bahu, "itulah yang terjadi."

"Tapi aku bukan Upik Abu maupun Cinderella," kata Rukia lemah.

"Dan aku juga bukan pangeran," sahut Rukia. Tapi melihat sebelah alis Rukia terangkat, ia segera mengoreksi, "tidak secara harfiah. Aku buka pangeran yang memakai mahkota."

"Tapi kau tetap saja pangeran," sahut Rukia tanpa tuduhan. Gadis itu hanya menyatakan kenyataan yang tampak di depan mata, dan Ichigo sendiri pun menyadari jika dirinya bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang pangeran. Ia pewaris Kurosaki grup, yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan korporasi terbesar di Jepang, berikut anak perusahaan yang berada di dalamnya. Ia memiliki harta yang jumlahnya tak sedikit, yang disertai kewajiban yang sama besarnya. Ia menjalani kehidupan mewah, meski mencoba lebih menyederhanakannya. Dan selain semua kelebihan finansial itu, ia juga dianugerahi fisik yang bisa dibanggakan. Wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi berisi, ditunjang dengan olah raga yang membuat tubuhnya berbobot sempurna. Dilihat dari semua itu memang bisa saja orang menyebutnya pangeran, meski ia sendiri tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Yah, mungkin malam ini Ichigo terpaksa mengakui hal itu.

Ichigo memutar mata. "Ck! Baiklah, aku seorang pangeran tanpa mahkota," ujarnya mengalah. "Dan kau adalah Cinderella-ku."

Rukia membuka mulut untuk menyanggah, namun dengan cepat Ichigo mendahului gadis itu. "Aku sudah menerima diriku sebagai pangeran, artinya kau pun harus menerima perananmu sebagai Cinderella, Rukia. Supaya adil."

Ichigo pikir gadis itu akan mendebat lagi. Tapi nyatanya tak ada sanggahan. Rukia menerima perkataannya dengan helaan napas tanda menyerah.

"Lagi pula, sepatu ini sudah memilihmu. Kau tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya." Ichigo berusaha menambahkan argumen.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ini aneh?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo hanya menelengkan kepala. "Sedikit."

"Ini benar-benar aneh." Rukia menegaskan. "Bagaimana bisa sepatu itu hanya muat di kakiku? Ukuran sepatuku dan Momo sama. Jika aku muat memakainya, seharusnya juga pas di kaki Momo," jelas Rukia. "Memangnya itu sepatu ajaib yang hanya muat di kaki satu orang saja?"

"Bisa jadi," sahut Ichigo asal.

Rukia memutar mata. "Aku tak percaya, kau memercayai hal-hal seperti itu?"

Ichigo memerhatikan sepasang sepatu kaca itu. "Aku juga tidak," gumamnya. "Tapi ibuku percaya."

Rukia terperangah. "Lalu?"

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyayangi ibuku, jadi aku akan memercayainya," jawabnya tak acuh.

Ichigo mengira jawaban itu akan membuat Rukia kembali mendebat, karena begitu tak masuk akal. Ia sendiri bahkan bingung mengapa menjawab seperti itu. Tapi dugaannya lagi-lagi salah. Rukia hanya diam, lalu mendesah sambil memandangi sepatu kaca itu. "Ini tak masuk akal," ujar gadis itu.

"Memang." Ichigo mengiyakan.

Rukia menatapnya, lalu melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kenapa sepatu ini memilihku, bukan orang lain?"

Ichigo mengarahkan matanya pada sepatu kaca. Warna kebiruan berpendar, seolah ada serbuk sihir yang dibubuhkan ke atas sepasang sepatu itu. "Hum, itu mungkin karena aku," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku berharap sepatu itu pas di kakimu."

Rukia terperangah. "Tidak mungkin ...," bisik gadis itu.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Ichigo. "Jika sang pangeran bisa kehilangan Cinderella tepat di jam 12 malam, maka aku pun bisa menemukan Cinderella-ku tepat di jam yang sama."

"Tapi─"

Ichigo menutup mulut Rukia dengan telunjuk. Ia membungkuk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan gadis itu. Mata mereka saling bertemu, berjarak hanya beberapa centimeter. "Jangan membahas lagi! Terima saja, bahwa mulai sekarang kau terikat padaku."

.*.

 **bersambung ...**

.*.

Yuhuuu! _I'm back_. Nggak kelamaan nunggu kan reader tercinta? Udah, bilang aja nggak ya, buat nyenengin saya. Hehe ...

Sebenarnya, saya juga mau cepet-cepet nyelesein fic ini. Sama seperti kalian saya pun nggak sabar dengan endingnya. Meski udah punya gambaran kasar tentang fanfik ini, kadang otak sama jemari saya suka ngelakuin hal berbeda saat proses pengetikan. Bisa saja hasilnya berbeda dengan rencana awal. Seringnya sih jalan cerita yang berubah, melenceng dari _outline_ yang saya buat sebelumnya. Tapi kerjaan dan kesibukan di dunia nyata membuat proses pengetikan fanfik ini nggak secepat yang saya mau. Jadinya, harus bersabar dengan keadaan dan mencari-cari waktu senggang buat nulis.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca, review, follow, dan nge-fav, fanfik ini. Dukungan kalian bikin saya nggak bosen ngetik fanfik IR, meski kapal kita ini sekarang sepi penumpang. Dan, maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.*.

Review's review:

(semua review saya balas di sini karena keterbatasan kuota)

 **Lucya Namikaze**

Makasih dah mampir ya, Lucya. 😊  
Udah apdet nih, maaf ya agak lama. Hehe ...

 **Naruzhea AiChi**

Bersambung di saat yang tepat, Ai-san. Wkwkwk ...

Makasih dah mampir ya.

Udah apdet nih. Sorry lama. Maklum, saya masih belum bisa move on dari IchiRuki, makanya masih nulis tentang mereka.

Iya, keluarga Kurosaki emang nggak memandang status yang penting orangnya baik kayak Rukia.

 **Guest**

Iya, fandom memang lebih sepi sekarang. Banyak author IR yang masih sakit hati dengan ending manga-nya sih.

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Deathberry Lover**

Makasih ya. 😊

 **Damai**

Makasih dah RnR, Damai. Amin ... Semoga terus dapat bertahan.

 **hikarishe**

Eh? Berhasilkah kamu jadi mantunya raja Salman? *plak!*

Makasih dah RnR ya. Tenang, nanti saya bakal belajar bikin yang pait-pait juga. 😉

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Wkwkwk ... Untung idenya nggak dibawa pulang ke Arab ya.

Tahu dums, kan udah kenalan.

Udah lanjut nih.

Makasih dah mampir. 😊

 **Guestguest**

Udah lanjut nih. Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **N**

Makasih dah mampir ya.

Iya, udah apdet nih.

Makasih. 😊

 **stefymayu yeniferangelina**

Halo, Stefy. Makasih dah mampir ya.

Udah lanjut nih, Sayang.

Haha ... reader kesepian karena banyak author hiatus.

Saya udah kasih jawabannya bia BBM ya~

 **Rukichigo**

Saya emang nggak suka yang berat-berat sih. Makanya adukannya segini duams. Hehe ...

Makasih dah RnR, juga buat dukungannya ya~

Yosh! Keep spirit!

 **Ryuuki**

Makasih, Ryuuki. Selalu menyenangkan kalo ada yang berkenan baca fic sederhana dari saya.

Alurnya emang udah keduga ya. Hehe ... Semoga aja kelanjutannya nggak membosankan ya. Udah apdet nih. Makasih semangatnya.

 **anyaa**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Cerita bertema fairytale emang manis sih, apalagi kalau castnya favorit.

Udah lanjut nih.

 **Allen Walker**

Makasih dah mampir ya.

Saya nggak tahu harus ngomong apa, rasanya ceritanya nggak sebagus itu deh. Hehe ...

Yupz. Masih bertahan selama ada pembaca yang mau baca tulisan saya, dan kalaupun nggak ada asal masih cinta sama IR akan tetap nulis saya. :3

 **saya orchestra**

Nggak ada sangkut pautnya sih dalam segi cerita. Tapi inspirasinya emang datang dari kunjungan raja Salman dan para pangeran arab. Hehe ...

Thanks for RnR.

 **nayasant japaneze**

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Guest**

Makasih dah RnR, dan juga buat semangatnya.

Udah lanjut nih. Fighting!

 **Yuliita**

Makasih dah mampir ya~

 **Sho**

Makasih semangatnya, dan tentunya makasih karena udah mampir. Hehe ...

Saya berusaha menampilkan dengan cara berbeda, semoga saja berhasil hingga akhir. =D

 **wowwoh geegee**

Harapanmu terkabul, Rukia diterima dengan baik oleh Ichigo. Tapi kayaknya Rukia yang sulit menerima nih. Ayo semangatin Rukia biar nerima Ichigo.

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **annisa huang**

Makasih dah mampir ya.

Udah saya lanjutin nih, moga nggak penasaran lagi.

 **aerkei**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Yup. Udah semangat 45 nih buat apdet. Hohoho ...


	4. Chapter 4

_Upik Abu tak dapat melupakan kenangan malam itu, pun Sang Pangeran. Pangeran terus memimpikan gadis yang berdansa dengannya di pesta, membayangkan untuk mengulang kembali malam itu. Pangeran mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mencari tahu tentang gadis misterius itu. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang mengenal gadis cantik bergaun biru itu. Bahkan beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tidak nyata. Hanya ilusi sang pangeran saja._

 _Tidak. Pangeran tak pernah memercayai perkataan itu. Bagi Pangeran gadis itu senyata kenangan yang hidup di benaknya. Tidak mungkin sebuah ilusi bisa berdansa bersamanya. Pangeran berjanji akan menemukan gadis itu walau bagaimanapun caranya._

.*.

Disclaimer Bleach © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter di dalamnya tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun, selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Not a Cinderella Story**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 **Chapter 4**

.*.

 _Di depanmu aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang pangeran. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang mencintaimu apa adanya._

.*.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jika Ichigo menghitung dengan benar, ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam waktu sepuluh menit Rukia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau aku naik bus atau angkutan umum lainnya?" Ichigo balas bertanya dengan geli.

Wajah Rukia tampak memerah. "Siapa tahu kau akan terkena gatal-gatal karena naik angkutan rakyat jelata," jawabnya.

"Kecuali kau menaburkan bubuk gatal di kursi ini sebelum aku duduk, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja." Ichigo tertawa.

Rukia mencebik. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sedang kau─" Membuang jauh pandangannya keluar jendela, Rukia enggan menatap Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan marah," bujuk Ichigo. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan kali pertama aku naik angkutan umum. Waktu kuliah aku juga sering naik bus juga kereta bawah tanah, dan aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada penyakit gatal, sesak napas, apalagi serangan jantung. Semua oke, Rukia. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Meski menurutmu aku berbeda, tapi sebenarnya aku sama saja sepertimu, manusia biasa."

"Menurutku kau seorang pangeran." Rukia melirik Ichigo sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Kata-kata tadi meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Dan pangeran ini adalah milikmu." Wajah Rukia kembali merona dan ia memilih mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah pangeran tampan di sisinya. _Pangerannya._

.*.

Kencan normal _ala_ Ichigo tak terasa benar-benar normal bagi Rukia. Yah, ini akan terasa normal jika mereka masih anak SMA, tapi─ah, sudahlah, meskipun tidak benar-benar normal, Rukia menikmatinya.

Ia menikmati perjalanan di taman hiburan bersama Ichigo. Menaiki berbagai wahana mulai yang santai hingga menguji nyali. Berphoto di photobox, bersama badut kelinci dan beruang, makan _crepes_ , menikmati _milkshakes_ , juga membeli souvenir. Kencan normal ala anak SMA ini nyatanya sangat menyenangkan bagi Rukia. Hal yang sedikit mengganggunya adalah ketika para gadis melirik Ichigo, ada yang dengan malu-malu, tapi tak sedikit yang dengan berani menggoda Ichigo. Rukia tahu bahwa Ichigo pria yang tampan, tapi tak bisakah mereka melihat bahwa Ichigo bersamanya, bahkan di sepanjang jalan selalu menggandeng tangannya.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia meletakkan kembali boneka kelinci biru ke rak, lalu menoleh pada Ichigo. Mereka tengah berada di toko souvenir, Ichigo berniat membelikan hadiah untuk kedua adik perempuannya dan Rukia membantunya memilih hadiah-hadiah tersebut. "Kencan ini idemu, kau saja yang tentukan tujuan selanjutnya, atau kita bisa langsung pulang setelah ini," kata Rukia.

Ichigo melirik jam tangannya. Pukul dua lewat dua puluh lima menit. "Masih sore," ujarnya, "Kita pulang setelah makan malam saja."

"Apa tidak terlalu malam? Pekerjaanku─"

"Hoho ... Nona Kuchiki, hari ini kau tidak boleh memikirkan pekerjaan. Hari ini kau hanya boleh memikirkan aku."

Rukia menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Akhir-akhir ini, wajahnya memang seringkali memerah apalagi jika berada di dekat Ichigo. Pria itu begitu pandai membuatnya tersipu.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" tanya Ichigo.

Menelengkan kepala, Rukia memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ichigo itu, tak mendapat satu pun tempat yang begitu ingin ia kunjungi, kecuali ...

"Pulang."

"Bukannya kubilang kita pulang setelah makan malam."

"Bukan pulang ke istanamu, tapi pulang ke rumahku," ujar Rukia.

"Oke," sahut Ichigo. "Apa kita perlu membeli sesuatu untuk dibawa ke rumahmu?"

"Kita perlu pergi ke _fresh market,_ aku ingin memasak untuk orang-orang di rumahku."

Ichigo mengangguk tanda setuju. "Di dekat sini ada _fresh market?_ "

"Ada. Kita bisa jalan kaki ke sana, tapi sebelum itu kau harus tahu rumah yang kumaksud bukanlah rumah biasa. Yang kumaksud rumah adalah panti asuhan tempatku dibesarkan."

Raut terkejut sempat muncul di wajah Ichigo untuk sesaat, kemudian ekspresinya kembali normal. "Pasti menyenangkan mengetahui tentang dirimu lebih dalam."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tak ada yang istimewa dalam diriku."

Ichigo menatap Rukia, berlama-lama menikmati sepasang iris violet di depannya. "Kau istimewa, kau hanya belum menyadari itu."

"Aku─"

"Jangan mendebat, Rukia. Terima saja saat seseorang memujimu, apalagi jika pujian itu datang dari tunanganmu."

"Kukira kau pangeranku," sahut Rukia.

"Hei, bukankah hari ini kita hanya akan jadi pasangan normal. Aku bukan pangeran dan kau bukan Cinderella."

"Tapi aku tetap merasa kau seorang pangeran."

"Kalau begitu kau seorang putri."

"Aku bukan seorang putri."

"Apa pun untukmu, Ratuku."

 _Ratuku._ Sudah dua kali Rukia mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya begitu, tapi ia tak berniat memprotes. Karena ketika Ichigo memanggilnya seperti itu, Rukia merasa dirinya istimewa.

.*.

Akhirnya, mereka tak jadi pergi ke _fresh market_ , karena mereka menghabiskan waktu lama di toko souvenir. Ichigo membeli banyak barang, hampir membawa pulang separuh isi toko. Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, Ichigo membeli mainan dan boneka untuk dibagikan pada anak-anak panti. Saking banyaknya barang yang dibeli mereka tak bisa membawanya sendiri, terpaksa Ichigo memanggil Izuru untuk menjemput mereka.

Pukul lima sore mereka sampai di panti. Anak-anak panti menyambut mereka dengan penuh semangat, apalagi saat Ichigo mulai membagikan mainan. Anak-anak itu langsung antusias dan menjadikan Ichigo sebagai idola baru mereka. Bahkan Ichigo hanya sempat berkenalan sepintas dengan Manna-san, sebelum ditarik anak-anak untuk bermain. Awalnya, Rukia khawatir Ichigo tak bisa berbaur dengan bocah-bocah itu, tapi setelah lima menit ia dengan yakin meninggalkan ruangan bermain dan masuk ke dapur.

"Anak-anak menyukainya," komentar Manna saat Rukia bergabung dengan kepala panti itu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Dia cepat berbaur," ujar Rukia sembari memotong-motong tomat.

"Jadi, kau akan menikah dengannya?" tembak Manna tanpa basa-basi.

Gerak tangan Rukia terhenti, kepalanya tertoleh pada wanita paruh baya yang sudah membesarkannya itu. "Manna-san! Dari mana kau mendengar hal itu? Aku bahkan belum memberitahumu."

Manna tersenyum. "Aku melihat beritanya di internet. Kalian jadi topik utama."

"Berita apa?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

Rukia menggeleng.

"Ah, anak ini sama sekali tidak _update_ dengan berita terkini _._ " Rukia meringis sementara Manna mengambil ponsel dari atas rak dan membuka portal berita terakhir yang dibukanya beberapa jam lalu. "Lihat ini."

Rukia tercengang melihat tampilan di layar ponsel Manna. Berita tentang Ichigo dan dirinya menjadi _headlines_ di berbagai portal berita. Tak hanya laman berita gosip, pun media elektronik yang seringkali memberitakan tentang ekonomi dan bisnis ikut mengabarkan tentang dirinya yang menjadi Cinderella.

"Ini ..." Ia menatap layar ponsel dan Manna bergantian.

"Semula kupikir itu hanya _hoax_ , tapi saat kau membawa sang pangeran kemari, aku tahu aku salah. Kau benar-benar menjadi putri seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang sering kau baca waktu kecil."

"Tidak begitu, Manna-san."

"Lalu apa? Kau tidak mungkin membawanya ke sini jika tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya," ujar Manna.

Rukia menghela napas. "Semua begitu tiba-tiba, aku tak yakin ini benar-benar terjadi."

Senyum pengertian muncul di bibir tua Manna. Ditepuknya puncak kepala Rukia, seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat menenangkan Rukia kala gadis itu tengah dilanda masalah. "Terkadang cinta memang datang tiba-tiba."

"Cinta?" Rukia membeo. "Aku tak yakin apa yang terjadi di antara kami ini cinta."

"Lalu kau ingin menyebutnya apa? Keajaiban?"

"Ini lebih tampak seperti itu," sahut Rukia sembari kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kau tahu, Rukia." Perhatian Rukia kembali pada Manna. "Cinta adalah keajaiban."

.*.

Sisa hari itu berlalu dengan cepat. Rukia dan Ichigo duduk bersama anak-anak dan pengurus panti untuk makan malam, menyantap makanan sederhana yang Rukia kira akan membuat Ichigo tak nyaman. Namun, ia salah. Ichigo sana sekali tak terganggu dengan kesederhanaan itu, malah tampak sangat menikmatinya. Ini adalah sisi lain dari sang tuan muda yang baru Rukia ketahui. Walau terkesan cuek dan sombong dalam penampilannya, ternyata di balik itu ada keramahan dan kerendahan hati yang disembunyikan. Ichigo sosok yang hangat dan menyukai anak-anak. Pria itu tak segan bermain dengan bocah-bocah cilik, melakukan hal-hal yang bagi sebagian besar orang dewasa enggan dilakukan.

Saat mereka pamit pulang, beberapa anak menangis dan baru berhenti saat Ichigo berjanji akan datang lagi.

"Kakak akan datang lagi," ucap Ichigo sambil menepuk kepala anak perempuan bernama Haruka.

"Janji?" Haruka mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Ichigo mengaitkan kelingkingnya di jemari kecil itu.

"Janji."

Manna dan anak-anak mengantar mereka keluar, melambai saat mobil yang mereka naiki melaju.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan," ujar Ichigo setelah panti tak lagi terlihat.

"Anak-anak sangat menyukaimu." Rukia tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Aku juga menyukai mereka, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bermain dengan anak-anak."

"Kau menyukai anak-anak?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku cukup menyukai mereka," jawab Ichigo. "Mereka luar biasa. Polos dan jujur. Aku ingin rumahku nanti dipenuhi dengan banyak anak." Tentunya yang Ichigo maksud adalah anak-anaknya sendiri dan ibu dari anak-anak itu adalah Rukia.

"Minimal ada tiga anak, dua orang perempuan dan berambut hitam seperti ibunya."

Rukia tak dapat berkata-kata. Keterusterangan Ichigo membuatnya gagu seketika. Untungnya, suara batuk Izuru menginterupsi momen itu.

"Kira mengemudi saja dengan benar, oke?" tegur Ichigo.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," sahut Izuru, nada geli terselip dalam suara pria itu.

Rukia berdecak. "Kau ini benar-benar. Seharusnya, kau tidak segamblang itu."

"Kenapa? Semua orang sudah tahu kau bakal jadi istriku."

"Ichigo!" Rukia memelototi Ichigo, yang dibalas gelak tawa oleh pria oranye itu. Rukia mendengus dan menjadikan pemandangan malam Karakura sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Rukia ..." Suara itu menggelitik telinga Rukia sehingga ia menoleh. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Ichigo, membuatnya dapat menikmati seluruh lekuk wajah pria itu. Jika diperhatikan dengan saksama, wajah Ichigo tidaklah sempurna. Ada bekas luka samar di kening dan dekat telinga pria itu, membuat Rukia gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ichigo menutup ucapannya kemudian menjauhkan wajah, meninggalkan Rukia dengan degup jantung tak beraturan dan pikiran yang tak karuan.

Cinta adalah keajaiban, dan terkadang datang secara tiba-tiba.

.*.

Keesokan harinya, Rukia tak melihat Ichigo sejak pagi. Ketika bertanya pada Sasakibe tentang keberadaan Ichigo, Kepala Staf itu mengatakan Ichigo pergi bersama Isshin pagi-pagi sekali. Rukia tak bertanya lebih jauh tentang tujuan dan alasan kepergian Ichigo, ia lebih memilih melakukan tugas harian seperti biasanya.

"Rukia-chan."

Rukia baru selesai membersihkan salah satu kamar tamu, saat Masaki memanggilnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya."

Masaki tersenyum. "Kita perlu melakukan sesuatu tentang pekerjaanmu juga panggilan Nyonya itu," ujar wanita yang mewariskan rambut oranye pada Ichigo itu.

Rukia tak membantah, hanya mengikuti ketika Masaki mengarahkannya memasuki ruangan berpintu putih yang merupakan ruang kerja wanita itu.

"Duduklah, banyak yang harus kita bicarakan."

Nada bicara Masaki yang serius membuat Rukia gugup. Ia tak langsung bergerak menuju sofa, hanya mematung dengan pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Ah, sa-sa-saya ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah."

Rukia menurut. Di dekatinya Masaki yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Duduklah. Jangan sungkan."

Duduk di sofa empuk sama sekali tak membuat Rukia merasa nyaman. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, penuh antisipasi menghadapi pembicaraan yang akan segera terjadi.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Rukia tercengang. Tak menyangka Masaki akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. "Sungguh, saya tidak mengerti kenapa Anda harus meminta maaf, Nyonya."

"Aku begitu senang karena Ichigo sudah menemukan pasangan sehingga lupa menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu tentang hal ini. Aku merencanakan tentang pernikahan tanpa menanyakan kesediaanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Rukia."

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, Nyonya. Saya mengerti yang Anda rasakan."

"Aku ingin kau berhenti memanggilku Nyonya."

"Akan saya coba," sahut Rukia.

"Kau gadis yang baik Rukia," ujar Masaki. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau bekerja di rumah ini. Kau rajin dan pekerjaanmu rapi, juga perhatian pada Karin dan Yuzu."

"Terima kasih, tapi saya rasa itu terlalu berlebihan."

Masaki melambaikan sebelah tangan, mengabaikan protes kecil Rukia. "Kau tahu, malam itu aku hanya berharap Ichigo menemukan seseorang. Anak itu terlalu mencintai pekerjaan. Mungkin itu kesalahanku dan Isshin yang mendidiknya untuk menjadi pemimpin Grup Kurosaki sehingga ia terlalu terfokus pada hal itu dan melupakan yang lain."

Rukia memasang telinga baik-baik agar tak melewatkan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Masaki.

"Seingatku terakhir kali Ichigo pacaran saat SMA, setelah itu tak ada hubungan spesial dengan perempuan mana pun. Saat aku mendesaknya, dia berbohong padaku tentang memiliki pacar selama di Amerika."

"Berbohong?" Rukia penasaran.

Masaki bertopang dagu. "Ya. Dia bilang punya pacar, tapi tidak ada seorang gadis pun. Ternyata yang dia maksud pacar adalah pekerjaannya."

"Ekh?" Fakta yang dikemukakan Masaki benar-benar membuat Rukia kaget. Ternyata Ichigo seorang _workaholic._

"Makanya, aku memaksanya mencari jodoh dan dia menemukanmu." Masaki menutup kalimatnya dengan senyum lebar. "Kau adalah harapanku satu-satunya untuk membuat anakku kembali normal."

Rukia menelengkan kepala. Selama dua hari mengenal Ichigo, Rukia merasa Ichigo normal senormalnya pria pada umumnya, tapi Rukia tak banyak mengenal pria, jadi pendapatnya masih amat sangat diragukan.

Masaki bangkit dan duduk di samping Rukia, meraih kedua tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tolong, buat putraku berhenti memacari pekerjaannya."

.*.

 _Black Sun Tower, kantor pusat Grup Kurosaki:_

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," ujar Isshin. "Para pemegang saham setuju dengan perencanaan yang kau ajukan."

"Mereka memang akan setuju karena keuntungan yang mereka dapat menjadi berkali lipat," sahut Ichigo sambil memerhatikan laporan trimester di layar komputer. "Produksi pabrik di Malaysia turun secara signifikan tiga bulan terakhir."

Isshin melangkah ke dinding kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan lantai teratas Black Sun Tower. Matanya menatap gedung-gedung bertingkat yang tingginya masih kalah dengan kantor pusat Grup Kurosaki. "Apa kau berpikir untuk menutupnya?"

"Tidak. Itu pabrik kedua kita di Asia Tenggara, dan masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Jika kau bicara seperti itu artinya kau sudah punya solusi."

"Aku akan pergi ke sana untuk mengecek apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok," jawab Ichigo sembari mengganti halaman _spreadsheet_ ke laporan yang lain.

"Ibumu tak akan senang mendengarnya. Kau baru kembali dan harus pergi lagi, dia tak akan menyukainya."

"Apa boleh buat, ini masalah pekerjaan."

"Dan kami memanggilmu pulang bukan untuk bekerja. Kau sedang cuti, Nak."

"Tapi─"

Isshin berbalik, mengunci mata Ichigo dengan tatapan 'Jangan bantah aku'.

"Bukankah kau menikmati cutimu kemarin?"

Ichigo memikirkan hari yang dilaluinya bersama Rukia kemarin. Seharian ia tak memikirkan pekerjaan sama sekali. Kemarin ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang. "Kemarin menyenangkan, tapi aku punya tanggung jawab. _Otou-san_ sendiri yang memberikannya padaku."

"Memang, tapi aku tak ingin kau bekerja setiap hari seperti robot. Kau manusia, Ichigo, ada kehidupan lain yang harus kau jalani selain di kantor ini."

"Aku tak berniat hidup seperti robot. Aku sudah menemukan kehidupan lain yang _Tou-san_ maksud, hanya saja keadaan pabrik di─"

"Ada orang lain yang bisa menanganinya. Kau sekarang sedang cuti, nikmatilah itu. Biasakan dirimu dengan ide memiliki keluarga."

Ichigo mengernyit. "Memangnya selama ini aku tak punya keluarga?"

"Anak bodoh." Isshin berdecak. "Memangnya berapa kali kau mengunjungi kami dalam setahun, hah? Kau hampir tidak pernah pulang. Kami yang harus datang menemuimu."

Ichigo merasa ditampar. "Maaf," ucapnya.

Isshin menghampiri Ichigo, menepuk bahu anaknya seraya berkata, "Nak, hidup tidak hanya tentang bekerja dan mencari uang, tapi ada hal lain untuk dijalani."

"Baiklah." Ichigo menegakkan tubuh. "Akan kunikmati masa cutiku, aku tidak akan ke kantor dan tak akan mau tahu urusan kantor. Semua kuserahkan padamu, Pak Tua." Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar Ichigo menoleh pada ayahnya. "Semoga berhasil dengan pabrik yang di Malaysia, juga pabrik di India."

"Ya ya ya, aku akan membereskannya."

Pintu menutup bersama kepergian Ichigo.

"Tunggu. Pabrik di India?" Isshi memerhatikan layar komputer di meja. "Ah, sial. Anak itu!"

.*.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Apa kita pergi kencan lagi?"

Sebelum makan siang Ichigo sampai di rumah dan sekarang sedang memerhatikan Rukia melakukan pekerjaan harian, yakni bersih-bersih.

"Kalau kau tidak turun dari tempat tidur bagaimana aku bisa merapikannya." Rukia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Tempat tidur ini sudah rapi, kenapa harus dirapikan lagi?"

Rukia bertolak pinggang, memelototi Ichigo yang berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidur yang spreinya separuh berada di lantai, bantal dan guling tak karuan letaknya dan selimut yang tergulung di kepala tempat tidur. Rapi? Pemandangan itu jauh dari kata rapi.

"Memangnya kau tidur bagaimana sampai seberantakan ini?" Rukia mengumpulkan bantal yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tidur saja denganku malam ini, maka kau akan tahu." Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Ichigo.

Rukia memberengut saat Ichigo tertawa keras karena berhasil menjailinya. "Apa kau tidak menemani pacarmu hari ini?" Rukia menarik selimut sekali lagi, kali ini Ichigo menyingkir dan membiarkannya merapikan tempat tidur pria itu.

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Pacar?"

"Iya, pacar. Pacar imajiner bernama pekerjaan."

"Ekh?! Dari mana kau dengar─pasti ibuku yang bilang." Ichigo bersungut.

"Nyo─Masaki-san bilang kau pacaran dengan pekerjaan, apa itu benar?"

Ichigo mendengus. "Ibuku berlebihan. Mana bisa orang pacaran dengan pekerjaan. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Mana kutahu, aku kan baru mengenalmu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Ayo, pergi ke suatu tempat bersama."

"Memangnya kau tidak akan kembali ke kantor hari ini?"

"Aku diusir dari kantor."

Mata Rukia beralih pada Ichigo yang duduk di langkan jendela. "Kenapa?"

"Ayahku tak ingin aku ada di kantor, dia memberiku cuti panjang."

Rukia menghela napas lega. "Ternyata begitu."

"Memangnya kau pikir ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Rukia sambil menyusun bantal dan guling di kepala tempat tidur. "Bukankah cuti panjang itu menyenangkan. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun dan pergi ke mana pun sesuka hati."

"Rencananya memang seperti itu, dan aku ingin kau menemaniku. Bagaimana?"

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab ajakan Ichigo, ponsel pria itu berteriak meminta perhatian. Ichigo langsung menyambar salah satu dari dua ponsel di nakas.

"Ya."

Rukia mengamati Ichigo yang tengah berbicara di telepon. Ekspresi pria itu berubah serius dan suaranya menjadi lebih tegas saat memberikan instruksi pada si penelepon, yang Rukia kira adalah salah satu bawahan Ichigo.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ada ribuan karyawan yang bekerja di pabrik itu. Kita masih bisa mengusahakan cara lain. Kalau kau tidak bisa, biar aku sendiri yang mengurusnya."

Ichigo menutup telepon, kemudian beranjak ke lemari untuk mengambil jas yang tersampir di sofa.

"Tidak jadi pergi?" Suara Rukia menghentikan gerak Ichigo.

"Ada hal yang harus kuurus," jawab Ichigo sambil memasang jas.

"Bukankah kau sedang cuti?"

"Memang, tapi─"

"Bukan cuti namanya kalau kau tetap pergi ke kantor. Memangnya kau tidak bisa mendelegasikan tugas pada orang lain?"

"Ayahku bilang dia yang akan mengatasinya, tapi─"

"Baiklah, silakan pergi. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu luangku di panti." Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo menuju pintu. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu dan menoleh pada Ichigo. "Rupanya, kau benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan pacar imajinermu barang sebentar," ujarnya sebelum memutar kenop dan menarik pintu hingga terbuka. Namun, sebelum sempat ia keluar pintu kembali tertutup.

"Aku tak akan pergi ke kantor. Hari ini, besok, dan besoknya lagi, sampai akhir minggu ini aku akan bersamamu."

Mata Rukia membelalak terkejut karena Ichigo begitu dekat. Rukia terhipnotis iris sewarna madu itu sehingga butuh lama baginya untuk merespon. "Aku tak ingin menyita waktumu sebanyak itu."

Ichigo menjejalkan ponsel ke tangan Rukia. "Pegang benda itu. Matikan. Supaya tidak ada yang bisa menggangguku."

Rukia memandang ponsel berlayar lima setengah inchi di tangannya, lalu memandang Ichigo. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau."

"Sekarang, pergilah ke kamarmu dan ganti seragammu, kita akan pergi dalam lima belas menit."

"Ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

.*.

Rukia baru mencapai anak tangga terbawah lantai dasar saat Momo menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia, bingung melihat sikap Momo yang tak biasa.

"Ada kiriman untukmu."

Rukia mengambil amplop cokelat yang diberikan Momo. Surat itu terlihat biasa dengan nama Rukia tertulis di bagian depan, tapi saat Rukia membaliknya dan melihat nama pengirim, bola matanya melebar. Ishida Uryuu.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang dikirimkannya untukmu," ujar Momo.

"Yang jelas bukan surat cinta," canda Rukia guna mengurangi kegugupannya. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan isi amplop yang dikirimkan Ishida kepadanya. sembari membuka lidah amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kertasjatuh ke tangan Rukia. Berwarna merah muda dengan ornamen unik di sisinya. Di bagian depan tertulis: Undangan Pernikahan.

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Hai, _Minna._ Maaf, baru bisa menyapa setelah sekian lama. Semoga kalian tidak lupa dengan jalan cerita fanfik ini, tapi kalau lupa pun saya tak bisa menyalahkan kalian soalnya fanfik ini sudah lama tak diupdate. Hehe ...

Sekali lagi, maaf saya tak bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu di chapter ini. Mungkin next chapter akan saya balas.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
